DovahTwiins
by Princess Mist619
Summary: Marine and Glacier are twin cousins, with different personalites. Marine is enthusiastic and athletic, while Glaicer is intelligent and placid. But what happens when the twins get transported into the game 'Skyrim' and why are they there? They will soon find out as they travel through Tamriel. Will they survive they survive the Civil War and the rising of dragons or die trying?
1. Twin Cousins Marine and Glacier

_**Hey people of FanFiction! I'm PM619 with a new story for all.**_

_**Note to all; Comments and Reviews are accepting.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Elder Scroll or the characters, it belongs to the company who made the game.**_

_**I only own the OCs, so don't forget that.**_

* * *

**Twin Cousins; Marine & Glacier**

It was a humid summer morning in the state of Georgia. The day was the second Saturday of June. The bird were chirping their soothing songs, the trees danced with the breezy winds, and the morning people were out jogging with their loved ones and pets. Yep, everything was peaceful.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Until the alarm clock went off in a bedroom, but was soon switched off by a fist slamming on it. The powerful fist returned to one of the two people in the room to help lift the person off the princess size bed.

"AAHHAA." yawned the feminine voice, while rubbing the sleep out of her sapphire eyes. The sleepy teen girl was 13 year of age; she had long blue-black wavy hair, chocolate skin, and a height 5'5, she wore a blue strapless bra, and purple panties. The female looked at her clock to see what time it was, it was five minutes to eight. "YEAH, IT'S SATURDAY!" shouted the enthusiastic girl as she jumped out of bed to play her song 'Mirror' by Bobby V and Lil Wayne on her Iphone 5 charger at high volume. The girl was so distracted about her favorite day of every week, she forgot that her 'roommate' was in the room sleeping.

"Marine, please turn that racket off. Some people are still sleeping." the other girl, her voice to low for her twin cousin Marine to hear."MARINE!" the girl shouted a little louder, gaining Marine's attention. The tired girl looked a little like her twin; she had caramel skin close to being dark, snow blue eye, age of 13, height of 5'5, and long sky blue-black straight hair, she was in a long sky blue-white silk gown and slippers.

Marine paused her music before looking back at her cousin. "Yep Glacier?" she questioned her cousin in a lazy manor. Glacier let out a sigh before answering Marine.

"Will you please for once not make much racket this morning. Aunt Rachel has already complained and warned you to not make any noise while she was still slumbering. And I know you don't want Aunt Rachel to kick your butt into Australia, do you?" She said watching her enthusiastic counterpart shudder at the memory; their Aunt Rachel storming towards their room, feet stomping on the bright blue marble floors like an earthquake, and a murderous mask on her face that can make anyone run with fear. Oh, just the very though of their angry aunt coming in again made them wish they were with their parents.

"Hehehe, yeah forgot about that." Marine said uneasy. Then a knock came to their door and in came a man in a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes smiled at the twins.

"Marine, Glacier breakfast will be ready in a few. For now get dressed and ready for your day." Their friend/ housekeeper Jeff aforementioned before leaving the twins.

"I call first to get the shower!" called Marine before dashing to the bathroom. Glacier rubbed her snow blue eyes before departing from her bed to pick out her and Marine's clothes.

**15 minutes later**

After they both had their showers, teethes brushed, hair and bed made(Glacier made the beds), and clothes on the twins ran to the dinning room, well more like Marine ran and Glacier walked. The hyperbolic twin jumped of the high stair of their aunt's and uncle's high stair and landed on her feet with a thud.

Marine wore a brilliant blue crop top, purple denim shorts, purple-blue tennis shoes, her favorite blue-purple flat cap, and around her neck was her gold amulet necklace with a flawless sapphire in the form of a water droplet in the middle. It was given to her by her mother and father on her and Glacier's 8th birthday before they left for a business trip for four months.

Glacier wore a baby blue blouse with snow white sleeves, long white denim pants, sky blue dress shoes, and a sky blue beaver hat with a thick white line going across. On Glacier's neck was an amulet similar to Marine's, but the gem in the middle was a zircon in the form of a snowflake. It was also given by her mother, Marine's mother's sister on the same day of their birthday before her parent's left with her Aunt and Uncle for the business trip.

As the Water-Ice twins (**I know it's a weird last name, but this IS fiction**) commenced into the kitchen. Jeff was cooking breakfast on the stove; blueberry pancakes, pork sausage, bacon, eggs, and coffee. Another person was in the room reading a medical book; she featured the same skin, hair (two mid-back length ponytails), and eyes as Marine, but was a taller than them and was more dominate than them. She wore a sea blue tank top, purple jeans, purple fingerless gloves and stilettos.

"Hey girls, sleep well?" asked their twenty year old aunt, Rachel.

"It's all good." Marine responded with a gangsta accent, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Idyllic." Glacier said and her cousin gave her a jumbled face. "Means pleasant." she explicated.

"That's good to hear, so what do you two plan to do today while me and your uncle Leo are at work?" Aunt Rachel questioned her two nieces as they took their seats and ate what was on their plates.

"Oh oh oh, I gonna practice my ninja/material arts skills in the backyard, listen to my music, text mother and father, practice a little more, then play SKYRIM on the Xbox 360." Marine shouted with hilarity. "I am this close to finally killing that damn bitchy black dragon, Alduin!" The insane twin squinted her index finger and thumb together to prove her point. Glacier let out a light sigh as Rachel gave her bored visage.

"What about you Glacier?" The bright blue girl looked in the direction of her aunt before answering."

"Hmm, well on my agenda today is; reading, doing some mental problems, meditation, contact my parents, then do more meter reading" Glacier explained to her aunt. "I'm almost done with 'The Queen and her Fool'." She smiled then turned to her twin cousin, only to see Marine asleep on her empty plate.

"SSSNNNNAAAWWW!" The first twin snored earning hard pounding to the head by her aunt's fist.

"OWWW!" Glacier's twin cried and rubbed her head.

"Look I gotta go to work now and I won't be home until 1am." Rachel stated as she got up the table and went to the closet to grab her lab coat.

"What about uncle Leo?" The twins questioned.

"He left early this morning and won't be back till 7." was her reply. "Jeff your work is done at 2pm. I put your check under the vase at the front door." Rachel informed Jeff.

"Thank Mrs. Rachel." Jeff gave a warm smile to his boss.

"Bye girls," Rachel walked to the girls to give them a kiss on the cheeks. "don't brake anything, Marine." Her niece Marine shot a shocked look at her before went through the front door of her big Victorian house.

"Jeff do you mind if I help you with the dishes?" Glacier asked.

"Not at all, thank you." He gathered the plates and placed them in the sink. Glacier went to the cabinet to get some plastic bags for the left over food.

"Guess it's off to the training fields for me. I'll come back in around lunch." Jeff and Glacier nodded. "Deuces" She said it like Chris Brown before leaving to the training grounds behind the house. Jeff let out a hearty laugh which caused the other twin to look at him perplexed.

"What?"the cagey counterpart queried.

"You and Marine are quite a unique set of twins I have ever seen in my years of service. I mean you two act like a strategist and a ninja (**Marine is going to act like a ninja in this story and other things**) together. No wonder everybody thinks very highly of your family, many interesting individuals." Glacier had to try to hide the blush in her dark cheeks at his saying. When her flattering blush disappeared, she proceeded to help Jeff with the dishes.

**10 hours later**

The day went by fast turning day almost night; the once bright blue sky began to turn to reddish orange, the sun began to set down to the east, and a few cumulus clouds floated in the air. The street lights flashed on to make the night walkers nearby see through the darkness, the civilians who worked during the day returned to their warmly homes for dinner, and most people went to bed early for church tomorrow.

In the Water-Ice household the clock struck 7 of the night and the twins were already doing their relaxing time. Marine was in the living room on the Xbox live playing Skyrim. Glacier on the alternate hand was in the kitchen reading her favorite book 'Romeo & Juliet' while listening to some calming music. Their housekeeper, Jeff left the house with his paycheck for a few hours ago after he made tuna and beef sandwiches for the twins for lunch.

Suddenly the front door lock began to switch from lock to unlock. The marine blue girl paused her game in favor of hearing who was coming in the Victorian House. The door swung open and behind it was their twenty four year old uncle, Leo. He was a very tall 6'2 male, his skin matched Glacier's, he's figure was muscular like a football player, short brown hair, has dark chocolate eyes, and a short goatee. He was wearing a gray blazer suit, a black undershirt, a gray tie, and black dress shoes.

"Glacier, Marine are you still alive?" joked their uncle Leo.

"No uncle Leo, we're the ghost of your nieces who are haunting your home." Marine joked with their uncle and earning a loud laugh from him before Leo walked into the room to shake his hand in her wavy blue-black hair.

"Haha, how are you girls?" he asked the twin. The smart twin answered for both her and Marine because she went back to her video game.

"We are precise. We already had lunch and Mr. Jeff has finished his job for the day." Glacier told her uncle as he went to the refrigerator to grab a beef sandwich.

"Alright," Leo Water-Ice let out a heavy sigh before taking a bit out of the sandwich. "after I'm done with this sandwich I'm going to sleep." he foretold the bright blue-white twin and she nodded. "When is my wife coming home?" he popped another question.

"One in the morning to be accurate." she answered to his question as he finished his sandwich and began to head upstairs to his and Rachel's room.

"Night girls, don't make too much noise or the neighbors will get the cops." Leo warned.

"Goodnight uncle Leo!" They said at the same time. After their uncle shut the door to his room, the twin went back to what they were doing.

Two hours has pasted and the twin weren't tried one bit. Marine was jumping up and down on the couch with a wide gritty grin on her face. On the game, her Nord warrior along with the three ancient Nord Heroes were battling against the mighty black dragon, Alduin. She was winning the fight.

"Just one..more...combo attack...and," Marine's fingers pressed down the RT and LT buttons on the controller for the final combo attack for her warrior, until something come about. The screen on the television went black and out.

"NNNOOOOO, DAMNIT!" Marine cried out of anger and frustration. Glacier tuned away from her book to stare at her counterpart.

"What is it now, Marine?" the younger twin asked her cousin as she placed her book on the dining table and walked to the couch where Marine sat before taking a seat next to her.

"The fucking TV switched off on me and I was about let out a final blow on that black bastard, SHIT!" The crazy twin shouted to the air and slamming her head to the coffee table. Suddenly, the once black screen was flashing white like alien lights constantly blinding the twin cousins. "What the hell?" she said with her head turned and eyes closed.

"What in God's name is happening?" inquiry Glacier.

"I don't know." was her last response before the flashing light got too bright that the whole household was becoming white.

After a few second of blinking white lights, it died down and the TV was back to being black again. Except their was somethings missing in the area, or should I say some twins missing in the area. Marine And Glacier had disappeared into the light.

* * *

_**Well here you have it people the first chapter of my new story 'DovahTwiins'.**_

_**I hoped you all enjoyed it and will give me your reviews/comments, it will mean a lot to me if y'all do.**_

_**Thank you all and have an awesome Thanksgiving or weekend.**_

_**See ya next chapter.**_

_**-PM619 out!**_


	2. Holy crap we're in Skyrim!

_**Hello everyone thank you reading my story and hope you follow it.**_

_**This is chapter 2 of 'DovahTwiins', hope y'all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Skyrim, the only thing I own is Marine, Glacier, and other OCs that I might add to the story.**_

_**This story is not Beta read, I am requesting one please.**_

* * *

**Holy crap we're in Skyrim!**

"Hmmm..nu." I moaned as the sound of what sounded like horse hooves pounding the ground woke me up. 'Wait, horse hooves? Since when in hell did we have a **horse **in the house?!' I pondered to myself before I felt something moving. It took all of my will power to open my eyes til I can see what was going on. When my eyes were open and my vision was clear, I took in the surroundings. However, everything was so different than what I remember.

First off, when in the hell did the sky turn to day cause last time I checked it was nighttime. Second, why the hell am I in a forest, I don't recall coming into a forest nor did I remember seeing a forest around the house. Third, why am I not in my auntie's house, but in a some old wooden 400 b.c. wagon with three grown men who look familiar...and my smart ass cousin sleeping beside me.

'Oh, what in the Lord's name is happening here man?' I thought again.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." said the blond head sitting across from me with his wrist tied together in bindings. Funny, his appearance looks actually like Ralof from Skyrim...wait THAT IS RALOF! Then this must mean..HOLY CRAP WE'RE IN SKYRIM! "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into an Imperial ambush, just like us and that thief over there." Ralof and I looked over to the horse thief beside him. Damn, the man is more scrawnier up close.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Everything was peaceful until you came along." the horse thief said with hatred in his voice. "If they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that mare and be halfway to Hammerfell." he grumbled to Ralof. Then he turned his dirty face to me. "You there, we shouldn't be in this mess. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants, not you, me, and the girl right there." He said to me, the moved his eyes to my still sleeping twin.

"We are all brothers and sisters in bindings now, thief." spoke Ralof.

"Hey shut up back there!" yelled the Imperial soldier, who was guiding the carriage to Helgen for the execution party and it not a party. Oh crap, we're screwed. As the two men were having their conversation, I tried to figure out a way to wake her up.

"Psst, Glacier! Glacier!" I whispered to her, but she didn't wake up. I tried again.

"Psst, Glacier!" dammit she's still not waking! Man if I didn't have these boy scout ropes tied on my wrist, I would have slapped her sillay_. _Ok, no time to be thinking like Soldja boy right now, I got to wake her up before we reach Helgen. Well, there is only one left to do...and she will not like.

I rose my right foot up from the wooden boards, leaned a little to the left to rise my foot higher, then as fast as I can my foot clashed with her lower stomach. Glacier's reaction to the impact was a dramatic puff of her breathe.

"Aaacchhh." she coughed, while gaining back her breathe.

"Rise n' shine, sleeping beauty." I joked to my twin as she gave me a frustrated visage. It a few seconds before she realized where the fuck we were. Her face was so priceless, her head was spinning in so many directions that she was imitating a bobble head.

"Marine, what is going on?" She said in a fast pace, she might be smart but can be quite jumpy when it comes to times like this. I better fill her in fast cause the gates to Helgen is a few feet from us.

"See what had happened was," I took in some air before explaining to her. "the blinding light has some how brought us into Skyrim, which is the video game I was playing back at aunt n' uncle's house and right now we are at the beginning of the game thank god, and now we are about to be in Helgen where we will be executed!" I was then huffing out air because I was talking too fast and I doubt see understood what I was saying. Glacier's expression; a shocked and frightened face, but she became calm again.

"So fundamentally, we are in **your **electronic game of a virtual world that represents Medieval Times and we are about to be executed for no apparent reason. Correct?" Told you she catches on quickly.

"Yeah," I responded with a smile as we were now in Helgen. "but don't get all worked up, cause in this part of the game one of us will got to the block after one of the soldiers of the Stormcloaks, and then..." My smile slowly turned upside down as I recalled what WILL happen after that.

"And then what?" She questioned me.

'Omg, I so forgot that...ALDUIN WILL BE COMING AND WILL DESTROY HELGEN ATFER THE BLOCK!' Oh man, we are totally screwed.

"Uhh Glacier, if I go to the block after the other person goes and you hear a roar the second time, I want you to slowly back up into the stone tower behind you and stay there." I warned my innocent twin, cause the last thing I want to do is make her more frightened that 'The First Bitch of Akatosh' is coming to destroy the town and everyone in it. Nope, not telling her that.

"Why and what roar should I be redolent of?" Damn her curiosity.

"Trust me Glacier, you don't want to know." She didn't bother to ask on further after the wagon stopped in front of the stone wall protecting Helgen.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!" ordered the Imperial Captain with her usual stern and loud voice.

"W..Why are we stopping?" asked the thief, who's name I don't give shit about because he going to do something very retarded in a few minutes.

"Why do you think? It's the end of the line." Ralof said lowly, thinking it will end for him and his friends. Half right and half wrong! "Let's go, shouldn't be keeping the gods waiting for us." He suggested as he, the thief, and Ulfric Stormclock rose up and exited the cart leaving me and Glacier hanging.

"No! Wait! Please, we're not rebels!" the thief cried for his life like a fucking wuss.

"Dude, suck it up and grow some balls. Damn." I mumbled low enough that no one can hear me. Well except Glacier.

"Marine!" She shouted in a whisper and a disapproving face.

"What?" I laughed at her face and all she could do was shake her head.

"What will happen after the block, cousin?" I heart dropped at the her question, she was still on that.

"Look Glacier the last thing I want to do is tell you what is to come soon and-" I was cut off by her.

"Will you please tell me. Just because I am intelligent doesn't mean I am easily terrified." Glacier stated in a serious tone. I was about to say something, until the idiotic thief yelled out to the guards and I knew he was asking for the death wish.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He then went running to the entrance of Helgen hoping to get away.

"Halt!" commanded the Captain.

"You're not going to kill me!" He responded as he kept running as if he was in a marathon.

'Dude, you are like so dead,..' I thought to myself.

"Archers!" the Imperial woman shouted and signaled for the archer to ready their bows and arrows. A moment later, three arrow pierced themselves into the back of the dumb ass thief as he fell dead on the ground.

'and gone. Dead and gone.' I sang the song 'Dead n' Gone' by T.I. and Justin Timberlake with a small smile. Glacier's eyes were wide open in shock of what just happened in front of her.

"Anyone else feel like running?!" she questioned for all the prisoners to hear. The man with the list beside her was now looking at Glacier and I with a visage of both shock and confusion. Got to admit he look cute in Imperial armor.

"Wait, you two there step down." asked Hadvar. Me and my twin looked at each other before we both stood and exited the cart. Glacier stood on my left side putting on her placid face on and I was doing my regular expression, which was smiling like a little girl.

"Who are you two?" Hardvar asked as he and the Captain stared at us probably cause of our height, clothing, or the face that we almost look alike.

"I'm Marine." I introduced myself as it was now my counterpart's turn.

"And I am Glacier." She introduced herself.

"We're twin cousins." We said at the same time and pace.

"And how old are you two?" He questioned us.

"13." We said at the same time again. The Imperial assistant was amused, but also dismayed by out twiness and our age. The Captain on the other hand, was not amused by how young we are.

"Captain, what do we do? They're not on the list." He asked his superior.

"Forget the list, they go to the block." She answered in a rough tone, the response earned her a whole shit load of shocked looks from the prisoners and civilians of Helgen. I looked over to Glacier to see her shacking a little from fear. I would try to comfort my cousin by these damn binding will not allow me to do so.

"By your orders Captain. I'm sorry girls, we will return your remains safely back to Hammerfell." Hadvar said to us with a hearty voice that would bring peace to any poor soul. "Please, follow the Captain prisoners." He said as he walked away from us and we had to follow the Captain to the two rows of Stormclocks.

"You heartless Imperials, ending the lives of innocent children too. You make me sick." Ralof said under his breathe. I can feel the anger and hatred of his body increasing bit by bit. Then the big man of the Imperials in gold and red armor walked over to Ulfric with a grin on his face, General Tullius.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some people here say you're a hero," General Tullius said to Ulfric. "but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp the thrown. You started this war and plunged Skyrim into complete chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." The Imperial General announced, while feeling relief that this conflict is now at its end. Yeah, no it's not.

Then as I expected, Alduin was wailing over the mountains and echoing in the skies like a raving banshee, which he is. Everyone was looking around the town looking for the source of that wailing, but couldn't find it. My cousin Glacier was also looking around the area before she leaned to her right to whisper into my ear.

"Marine, what was that scrofulous roar and is that the howl you said I should aware about?" My twin asked me.

"Like I said you don't want to know and yeah that's the roar I warned you about." I answered with another smile that told her she is right.

"What was that?" questioned Hadvar.

"It's probably nothing, carry on with the execution." commanded General Tullius.

"Yes General Tullius!" said the Imperial woman as she saluted him by pounding her heart with her fist. And now here comes the priestess in her long dark yellow robe and the hood over her head, but showing part of her face. I was thinking to myself 'If she was wearing black robe and her hood hid her face completely, she be looking like them Organization 13 people from Kingdom Hearts' cause that's what I think all priest/priestess would look like. The lady held both her hands out and up as if she was communicating with Jesus, or in their case 'The Nine Divines'.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirm. Our beloved..." the priestess kept going on until one of the Stormcloak soldiers stepped forward.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." the soldier said probably because the lady was boring him to death with her fancy smancy speech. I was like 'thank you soldier' because I have no idea what the fuck she was talking about.

"As you wish." she replied not like that rude interupion.

"Let go I ain't go all morning." the man grumbled to the Imperials. As that was happening, someone was trying to gain mine and Glacier's attention. We looked over to see Ralof looking at us with soft eyes.

"Hey, have you two ever seen an execution before back at you homeland?" Ralof asked us with concern for us, but we shook our heads no. "It's a terrible sight to see; whether it's a family member, friend, or a loved one those cursed Imperials will not give no remorse to those who are innocent or not. They are just heartless bastards." His words made Glacier think about something in her head, but she won't tell me about what it was. I turned my gaze back to the man who was now on the block with the Captain's foot on his back.

"My ancestors are smiling down at me, Imperials! Can you say the same!?" the male yelled out loud before the large executioner rose his massive axe into the air and swung it down into the decapitated man's neck. The man's head fell to the basket below as his blood squirted out of the neck of the young soldier.

"You Imperial bastards!" yelled the female Stormcloak. The Captain removed the headless corpse from the block with her steel boot.

"Justice!" shouted a villager.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" supported another villager.

"Man, they must really hate the Stormcloaks this much." I whispered to my twin cousin, who only let out a light sigh.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof commented with sadness in his voice. I closed my eyes to let out a light breathe because I knew I would be going next. But to my demise, it was not me.

"Next up, the young Redguard in blue and white!" My eyes shot open and widen at what I just heard her say; they are calling up Glacier! My twin cousin!

Everyone was looking at Glacier with shock and a mix of sadness. Glacier was also shocked to hear the Captain call her up to the block, but she didn't bother to reject. My little twin slowly walked to the stone block with her head held high. The villagers and Stormcloaks started to yell insults and other bad things to the Imperials because of how young she was and how could they kill an innocent child, but the Imperials didn't give a care. Before Glacier could turn to me, Alduin roared again, however he was coming closer to Helgen. The people stopped their angry protests to look around the town again with confusion and concern.

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" asked a soldier.

"I said next prisoner!" The Captain growled at Glacier, who swiftly turned back to the Captain. I can feel Glacier's fear gland trying to rise over her calmness and I was making drops of tears drip out of my eyes. Then everyone went back to shouting out fowl words and other things to the Imperial army.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Hadvar demanded my twin, but then he leaned forward to Glacier and whispered something to her ear. I wonder what he said.

As my counterpart was standing in front of the stone block, she closed her eyes and reopened them to look back at me. I was still having tears fall from my sapphire eyes as I watched her fall down to the block in an execution position before the damn Imperial Captain placed her dirty boot on my cousin's back. My body couldn't help but shake in anger and rage at the sight of my only cousin about to get her head cut off.

'Damn it Alduin, if you don't get your big black ass here right now and save my cousin! I swear I will hunt yo ass down to the face of Tamriel!' I though in rage.

As the executioner has elevated his ample bloody axe; my eyes went to the skies to see a big, black figure flying to the town, it was him. It was Alduin.

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius shouted causing everyone to turn to the skies.

"Sentries, what do you see!?" The Captain questioned the Imperial sentry.

"It's in the clouds!" responded the Imperial Sentry with fear as Alduin made his appearance be known on top of the stony tower. This made everyone shake in terror.

"DRAGON!" shouted the feminine Stormcloak soldier. Alduin's big black wings caused a gust of wind to blow everyone way from the tower, including the executioner and Glacier. I swiftly ran over to Glacier to help her up off the ground, while stilling binds.

Glacier and I looked up to Alduin, who was also looking back at us. His pupiless glowing crimson eyes staring into our sapphire and snow blue eyes, as if we were having a staring contest. If I wasn't in these binding right now, I would have given Alduin 'The Birdy'. Then as I predicted what came next, 'The World Fucker' let out his 'Shout' at us. It then caused the bright blue skies to transform into a deep red with a swirling mass of black clouds and small meteors began to fall from the skies like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Don't just stand there, kill the fucker! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" Tullius commanded his troops to take action and save the town.

The 'Shout' from Alduin's big mouth sent me and my clever twin back a few feet, but we managed to regain our stance. The so called 'World Eater' was probably laughing at us thinking we were weak and vulnerable humans. Oh, I so wish I didn't have these fucking things on my wrist right now, I really wanted to kick that Akatosh's son's ass back into time.

"Hey twins, follow me to the tower! The god's won't give us another chance!" Ralof shouted to us with his binding off. Glacier and I nodded to each other and ran behind Ralof into the tower. The dark shadow of Alduin loomed over us, telling that he took his flight into the air to being his destruction spry. Once Ralof, Glacier, and I entered the stone tower, the leader of the Stormcloaks, Ulfric Stormcloak quickly slammed the door behind me.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" I looked at the blond hair man like 'Dude, how can you like not know what dragon is!? I mean, you just saw it shout at us!'. My twin and I went to rest by a wall as the two men continued to talk.

"Marine," I looked at Glacier with her serious face. "was that dragon the one you told me and I quote; "Trust me Glacier, you don't want to know." Yes?" she asked me, I swear she can be a little annoying at times.

"Fucking right." I got that off of 'HYFR' by Drake and Lil Wayne, I love that song.

"Marine, will you please not repeat the phrases off of rap and pop song. Not while in a situation like this." she pleaded.

"Fine." I answered with annoyance.

"We need to move, now!" Ulfric shouted to the wounded and non wounded soldiers.

"You two," Ralof called to us. "up through the tower, let's go!" He instructed us and we followed. The three of us jogged up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"Uh, this to unaccustomed; first we randomly wake up in a wagon, then there's the execution, and now dragon! What else is next on the agenda?" Glacier complained behind me.

"Umm, you'll see in a few seconds." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

After we jogged up a few more flights of stony stairs, we cam across a Stormcloak soldier who was removing some large boulders out of the way. Again as I predicted, the wall blew wide open and caused the poor soldier to be crushed under the debris. I ran in front of the huge gap in the stone wall, only to see Alduin's head on the other side.

"If you think banging yo head into the tower is gonna bring some sense back into yo damn empty skull, it ain't workin!" I joked at Alduin as he tilted his head some to the left in question. I couldn't help but laugh at how confused he was.

"Get back!" warned Ralof as I continued to laugh at Alduin, who was getting angry. Without hesitation, Ralof placed both hands on my shoulders and pulled me back to Glacier, who was looking a me with disapproval.

"**Yol...Toor Shul!**" Alduin bellowed out, his jaw wide opened to release a huge burst of inferno on the man in debris. After he was done, Alduin flew off to kill more people below without a care in his damned world. Glacier was looking at the crispy corpse with horror and shock, while Ralof tended to his dead comrade. He did a silent pray to his friend before her rose up and turned to us.

"See that inn on the other side? You girls need to jump through the roof and keep going till you reach to safety. Understand?" I was the only one to nod at the blonde, but my twin she looked unsure about this.

"What's wrong, Glaze" I called her by her nickname. She turned to me with an unreadable face.

"I'm not so sure about jumping into that inn there, Marine." She said to me.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. All you got to do is jump, land, and run like hell. What's so hard about that."

"You know I'm not that athletic, Marine." I yawned at her before getting a head start for my jump, within a split second I jumped and landed safely inside the broken inn. My cousin looked at me with disbelief.

"Glacier, if I can jump and make it into the inn without a scratch so can you!" I encouraged my cousin, who smiled at me. "Now come on, jump!" I smiled back at her as she nodded to me. She took a head start like I did, within a second she jumped like a deer and made it into the inn. "Woah! Glacier that was awesome!" I cheered for her as she got up off the floor.

"Don't flatter me yet, Marine. We still need to get out of here." She stated and I laughed. "So what else in the game do you remember, is there a way out of here." Glacier inquired me.

"Way out? Oh yeah there is one, right there." I pointed to that open hole behind her. She shot me a dumb founded look before jumping into the hole and landed with 'thud'. I jumped after her and we escaped through the doorway of the inn.

We kept running through the ruined town of Helgen until we stopped at a nearby scene; a man was lying on the ground getting burnt alive by 'Aldubitch', and two Imperial soldiers hiding behind the destroyed house with a little boy in tears behind them. I looked at the man with the sword in his hands and remember that he was Hadvar. He turned around to see me and Glaze still alive in bindings.

"Still alive, twins? You two need to keep close to me if you want to stay alive." He said to me and my cuz.

"Okay whatever, can we go now?" I asked still pissed at him because he almost got my cousin killed back at the block.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." He told his comrade, who nodded in understanding.

"May the Gods guide you, Hadvar." the guy named Gunnar replied to his friend, Hadvar. I turned my attention to my twin.

"Well Glacier, what do you think we should do?" I questioned Glacier.

"I do not reliance this man for what had almost bechance to me, but if he is consenting to help us get out of this chaos then I will tolerate." She responded using some big words that I don't understand. We ran behind Hadvar to the stone wall, where we will avoid any debris or fire in the process.

"Stay close to the wall!" He instructed us as 'The World Eater' landed on the wall above and made the ground shake violently like an earthquake in Chicago.

"**Yol..Toor Shul!**" I heard the black bastard shout as he spilled out the inferno in his mouth to the houses. The big fat flying lizard then flew off the wall and to the skies again.

'Akatosh, your son is a real piece of work.' I pondered, hoping he heard my mind.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar shouted as I snapped out of my thoughts. We then ran up the steps of a burnt down home with walls smashed and everything else burnt.

"Damn it, the thing won't die! It just keeps on coming!" whined an Imperial soldier as he kept firing arrows into the sky.

"Please, t..tell..my family..I fought..bravely." said a dying soldier.

"Come on, give me your hand. I'm going to get you out of here." another soldier said as he helped the dying man to his feet as the Imperial mages rapidly shot out balls of fire into the sky to hit Alduin, but he didn't fall.

"I want every arrow in the air, now!" commanded General Tullius in a distance.

'Oh thank god we found him.' I pondered with relief.

"Hadvar, into the keep soldier we're leaving!" the General announced as everyone else proceeded to take down Akatosh's stupid black biatch.

"By Ysmir, nothing is killing it!" one of the mages shouted out.

"Girls follow me!" Hadvar commanded us and we nodded. We ran past the archers and mages into an arch where more archers we're shooting arrows at Alduin, but we're still failing to take him down cause that's imposable in this part of the game. Hadvar suddenly stopped in his tracks when he foresaw Ralof heading into the keep as well. Ralof also stopped in front of Hadvar with his iron axe out and ready to kill him. The two men stared at each other for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"Ralof, you damned traitor! Get out of my way!" He yelled at the Nord with hatred.

"We're escaping too, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time or ever!" He shot back gripping his axe tighter in his hand.

"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you and all you comrades to Sovengarde!" Hadvar said to Ralof before they went their separate ways into the keep. I turned back to Glacier to see her looking at Alduin swooping down, grabbing a soldier off the wall with his claws and flinging the guy across the sky like a Frisbee.

"Glacier," she looked back at me. "you okay?" she looked at me for a few seconds before she responded.

"Marine, I want you to go with Hadvar into the Keep." I rose my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Because I had an idea. You know how the Stormcloaks and the Imperials are at each other throats and both have their different point of orientations?" I nodded yes and she continued. "Well, if both of us were go onto different sides of the conflict, we will be able to find a way to resolve this ambivalency." I looked at her as if she had lost her mind when she jumped from the tower.

"Are you saying you want us to join different sides of the war?" she nodded and my mouth dropped. "No!" I yelled to her.

"Oh come on, what side were you on before we got here?" She asked me.

"Stormcloaks." I said ignoring Hadvar calling for us to get moving.

"Well, now you will be connexion on the Imperial side okay." I was too shocked to respond to her. "Or we could could go with one of the men and meet somewhere to plow which side to join on. So which would you promote?" I go with B, cause there is no way in hell am I going against my cousin.

"B, final answer!" I said as if we were on 'Millionaire'.

"Satisfactory, I'll go with Ralof. Marine where do we meet because you know more about this game and its places?" I smiled at her before answering.

"There's a town call 'Riverwood', both Ralof and Hadvar live there. We can meet at the inn called 'The Sleeping Giant', I meet you their when I done talking with Hadvar, got it?" She smiled back at me.

"Affirmative." saying it like a soldier in the American Army. I turned my back to her before running to Hadvar, who was tapping his foot to the ground like an impatient mother waiting for her child.

"Marine!" I turned my head to face her. "Promise me you will be careful." Her face showed me that she was worried. I swiftly ran to her and gave her an ackward hug, while still in binds. "I will, if you promise the same." we pinky swore on it before we departed bodies. "I will, arigato." she said in Japanese.

We gave each other one more ackward binded hug before she left to where Ralof was and I went back to Hadvar, who frowned at me before it changed to a small smile. Me and Hadvar entered the Keep door and hoped that we get out of Helgen alive.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_

_**Reminder- I need a Beta Reader.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of 'DovahTwiins'. Chapter 3 will be coming soon, so stay tooned.**_


	3. Escaping Helgen

_**Hey people, Happy Thanksgiving and hope you enjoy my two chapters so far.**_

_**Cause I have chapter three up and ready for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Skyrim, it belong to Bethesda.**_

_**Also, if anyone knows when the new game 'Dragonborn' comes out will you please tell me.**_

_**Thanky, here's chapter 3.**_

* * *

**Escaping Helgen**

I entered the Keep with Ralof, who closed the door after he came through. After that, he went over to a man on the floor; the man looked inactive and there was splines of blood around him. I believe the men is...dead. I slowly walked behind Ralof as he knelled down to his dead comrade, I couldn't help myself but feel sad for him.

"We'll meet again in Sovengarde, brother." I heard Ralof say in sadness. After he was done praying to the man, he got up and turned to me. "Looks like we're the only ones who made." He said to me.

"Yes, I believe so." I replied back with a hint of gloominess, I implored to god that Marine will be safe. Ralof sensed my sad tone before looking at the door, thinking my counterpart was behind me.

"Where is your cousin?" He questioned me as I looked up to face him.

"She went to encounter another way out of Helgen." I answered his question. I had a feeling if I stated to him that Marine went with Hadvar, he would have called her a treasonist. I don't want him to call her such an abomination or that of her.

"Let's hope to the Gods that she will be safe and come back to you." Ralof said onto me as I nodded to him. "That thing out there was a dragon, no doubt. Just like the children's stories and ancient legends. The Harbingers of Times End." I rose an eyebrow at him, has he never seen a dragon before.

'As my cousin would say; 'No shit Sherlock.' I quoted her word in my mind. I don't blame him, I mean dragon have never been seen in two millenniums, until this game came along.

"We better get moving. Come here, I can get those binding off." He says. I walked over to him before he drew out a knife and cut my bindings off without cutting my skin. "There you go. You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it any more." I look over at Gunjar's dead corpse on the floor before I gave Ralof the 'Are you serious' look.

"Two things; One, thank you. Two, you want to denude him into his 'birthday suit'?" Ralof raise an eyebrow at me before he can answer.

"I don't know what a 'birthday suit' is, but denude him yes." I had nothing to say to that. "Gunjar isn't coming back from the dead, so take his armor and anything else on him." He demanded. I began to walk over to Gunjar (seeing that I have no choice) and took the things I needed. Before I touch the motionless cadaver, Ralof spook up again. "Grab Gunjar's gear, no shame in borrowing a friend's axe." He aforesaid.

"Do I have to take his armor? Because I really don't, it's going to make feel like I'm mugging him for his money." Ralof stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"You don't have to take his armor, but I would suggest doing so. Your clothes...don't look like anything I've seen in Tamriel." His suggestion made me look back at my clothes.

My blouse was covered in dirt and smug, my pants had some burnt marks and dirt as well as my dress shoes, and my hat was still on my head that's a relief. However, I'm not switching clothing with for armor, they make me feel cozy and I prefer to keep it that way. I'll just wash them off if there's a river or waterfall nearby. I snapped out of my thoughts to dig my hand into the Stormcloak's armor to grab his iron axe. Nothing else, only an axe!

"Is that all?" Ralof asked.

"Umm, positive." I said back. "Cause the last thing I want to remember is me, a 13 year old girl, striping a dead man out of his clothing. My aunt, Halley would've love to have this opportunity, if she was here." I shivered at the image of my Halley striping men out of their clothing, while Ralof was silent again. "And don't tell my cousin about this, she will be going bonkers over this." I warned him as looked at me like I was the impractical twin, which I will remind everyone I'm not.

"Okay then." that was all he said til he went over to the steel gate that lead the way out. "Glacier right? Give that axe a few swings, while I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here." He demanded as I brought out the axe and gave it a few swings. "This one's locked. Let's see about that gate." He walked over to the door behind me, but it was lock like the other gate. "Damn, no way to open this from our side." He said, when suddenly two running shadows were approaching the gate from the other side. To add to my dismay, it was not Marine and Hadvar.

'Oh no, not them.' I thought to myself.

"It's the Imperials, take cover!" Ralof whispered to me as I hid behind him.

Oh dear lord, I don't know what to do when the find us here. I mean it's obvious that we have to kill them in order to survive, but I don't want to kill anyone that's the problem. I'm only 13 and I have never killed anyone in my life, virtual game or not. Marine is actually better in battling and combat than I am cause I was only go in solving difficult problems, but I can't let that get to me now. This is war, I have to be strong like Marine has always been and I always counted on her to do my battles for me, but she's not here to defend me now. I will become strong in this virtual world no matter what for her sake and mine.

"Get the gate open." I heard an Imperial say, who's voice sounded familiar. The gates lowered to the ground and in came the Captain and another Imperial soldier beside her. Some how seeing that woman made man so mad, she was almost had me killed and worst putting her dirty boot on my back!

"For the sons of Skyrim!" shouted Ralof as he stood and attacked the soldier, who blocked the attack with his sword.

The Imperial Captain charged at me with her sword in hand and was ready to swing. I quickly tried to remember a defensive move before the sword meets my head. Suddenly, I did something I never thought I would do; my knees bent forward making my back lean back as if I was in the 'Matrix'. The sword missed my head as the Captain was shocked at what I just did. This was my chance, I found an opening on her right hip and was ready to attack it. I switched the iron axe in my right hand to my left and the swiftly plugged it into her hip making blood come out of the armor. She gritted her teeth in pain and stared into my light blue eyes with hatred. Without hesitation, I rolled away from her to the right, stuck out my left leg, and swung it through her legs in an 180 degree rotation from hind legs. The Imperial Captain fell on her back from my counter attack with a 'thud'. The lady was about to get up from the ground, but didn't because I already slammed Gunjar's axe into her chest armor. I waited a few seconds for the body to move and attack me, but to my luck it didn't cause she's dead.

'Oh my gosh, that was just too cool!' I pondered with glee before looking at Ralof and the dead soldier.

"Maybe one of these Imperials have the key." Ralof suggested. I dug my hand into the blood covered armor of the Captain and to the Gods, I found the key.

"I found the key, Ralof." I told him.

"Good, now unlock that gate over there." He pointed to the gate behind me. I went over to the gate and inserted the key into the lock, which opened for us to got through. I could hear the mythical monster roaring outside and the terra firma rumbling, guess that thing is still coercing the soldiers.

"That's it! Come Glacier, let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads." He said before running in front of me down the stair and I followed after him.

When we got to the end of the stairwell, we jogged into a long hallway with a wooden door on the left. Before we could do anything else, the dragon roared again making the stone ceiling rumble and collapse in out path. As it collapse, I got a little glimpse of the shadowy figures on the other side of us. I turned back to Ralof to see if her was okay.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." He said as he observed the boulder that collapsed to the ground.

"Why is that dragon here anyway? It's just too cliché." I stated to Ralof.

"Grab everything you can. That dragon is burning everything to the ground." We heard someone say behind that wooden door. Ralof went inside before I did before I could to see who it was and behind it was two more Imperial soldiers.

"Death to the Empire!" Ralof battle cried as he charged at the soldier in heavy armor this time. I charged at the other soldier before he tried to confront Ralof.

"You won't leave Helgen alive!" yelled the soldier, who was fighting Ralof. I looked at the other soldier, who was attempting to kill me with his sword. However, I attempted to dodge his attack by jumping to the right and swung the axe to his neck which killed him.

"A storeroom. Glacier, see if you can find some potions. We'll be needing them." Ralof commanded.

"Ralof," I called as he turned to me. "What tactically do these 'potions' do?" I did a finger quote on the word potions, which made my companion raise a brow.

"Have you never heard of potions before?" He inquired me.

"I know what potions are, I just don't know what the effects are or how many types there are." My friend let out a sigh before looking in the barrels and counts for random potions. When walked back to me, he had three contrastive vessels in his hands. One bottle was red, another blue, and the last one green.

"What I have in my hands are three potions, they will help us in our escape. This red vessel here is call 'Minor Healing'; if you feel like you are low on you health in battle, you drink this and it will restore you health." Ralof informed as he gave me the red one before telling me about the blue potion. "The blue one is called 'Minor Magicka'; if you are a magic user and you are low on magic, you drink to restore your magicka." He gave the blue one to me and explained the green one, but I think I know what it is.

"And the green must be the potion to restore stamina when someone feels tired, right?" I stated as Ralof laughed.

"Yes, you are correct." He gave the last on to me and motion to me for us to get moving.

We exit the storeroom, which lead us to another flight of stairs to the lower ground. When we were at the bottom, a loud band of metal clashing against each other was heard. Ralof went on ahead to see what and where the commotion was coming from.

"Troll's blood! It's a torture room." My blond friend says. The two of us quickly ran down the steps to find out what's going on and when we did one of Ralof's comrades were defending themselves against the two more Imperials; one soldier and another a mage.

"Let's go help her out." I recommended and Ralof nod as a response.

"Aaaaaggggg!" The female Stormcloak cried as she tried her best to protect herself from the Imperials.

I ran to the mage and did a roundhouse kick to his rectum, which sent him into the wall behind him. I didn't know I could do that, I probably got that from 'Tekken 7'. The Imperial mage was stunned from my kick before he died I connected my iron axe with his esophagus.

"Well that takes care of him." I said to myself before looking back at the Stormcloaks, they seem to have successfully killed the Imperial with ease.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" He asked the Stormcloak warrior.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." She answered back. I turned my attention to the three cages on my left, one of the cages has a dead person in it with some supplies we will need.

"Ralof, there are some supplies in the middle cage." Ralof walked over to the cage I was talking about and examined it.

"You're right," Ralof tired to open the cage, but it was locked. "but it's locked. Here's some lockpicks and a small knife, try to open it with these. We might need that gold once we get out of here." He handed me twenty lockpicks and the knife before pushing me to the cage door. I crouched down to insert the lockpick and knife together.

'Okay now, if I move the pick ten degrees to the right, then move the knife thirty degrees to the left I should be able to unlock the cage.' I calculated and to my glee it worked. The cage flung open and inside was; four gold coins, a 'Minor Magicka' potion, a black book with a symbol that looks like a flame called 'Sparks', and a some dead guy in robes and a hood.

"Grab anything useful and let's go!" I nodded in his direction. I pick up the only three items; the blue potion, the spell book, and the four gold coins. I arranged the objects into both my pant pockets; the book and potion into my left pocket, while I placed the gold coins in my right pocket.

Ralof and the female Stormcloak ran out of the room, while I was getting the items needed. I looked back at the dead and again I dug my hand into the cloths to find some more items, to my luck I found two more 'Minor Magicka' potions and a handful of gold no more than twenty five coins. I had to use both of my arms to carry the item out. I walked over to the large cage to observe if there was more I could use while escaping, only to see an iron mace on a weapon rack. A groan left my oral fissure, I wanted to bring the mace along, but I have too many items in my arms right now.

"Lord Jesus, please help me. There has to be something around here to help me carry all of this." I plead to the 'Lord all Mighty' in hope he will answer my plead.

I looked back to where Ralof and his comrade left off, I hope they didn't leave me here. My gaze went over to the left side and my mouth dropped at what is in front of me. There was a book bag and a black book named 'Dragonborn' on a small table by a pillar. I went over to the table where the two items were and clipped open the bag. Without indecision, I poured in the gold and potions into the bag, then the two books, the potion from my left pocket, and last the gold coins from right pants pocket. However, when I pulled the gold out I felt something else in hand. It was solid, looked like a rectangle, and it smooth snowflake case on it.

"Oh...my...god." My eyes widen as I realized what I was holding. It was my Iphone 5! I forgot I had it in my pockets! I hope Marine has hers cause I need to call her when I get out. I placed my Iphone into the bag, ran inside the large cage to grab the mace, then ran to where the Stormcloaks were heading with the bag on my back. After two minutes of running, I caught up to Ralof and his friend near a hole in a broken wall.

"What took you so long, Glacier?"

"Sorry, I couldn't hold that much stuff in my pockets, so I had to use this bag to carry my thing." I explained to him. "But on the bright side I found my Iphone 5." Ralof rose an eyebrow as the blond lady tilted her head a little.

"What's an eye foam five?" quirked the blond Stormcloak.

"I explain later." I said before entering the hole in the wall, Ralof and his friend followed after me.

Upon entering the hole, we stumbled onto what seemed like a cave of some sort. The three of us proceeded to go through it though. At the end of the cave, we more Imperial soldiers in the other area. Swiftly, I hid in the shadows to avoid being seen by the enemy. As I hid I analyzed how many there were and where they are; one Imperial was walking on the bridge in front of me, two more were in the den, and two archers were on the far right by the exit.

Evidently, the Imperial on the bridge sought me out in the shadows and was about to attack me, but was getting killed by Ralof.

"Death to the Imperials!" cried the Stormclock companion. She and Ralof confronted the two Imperials in the den, while I went after the archer.

They aimed their arrows at me and fired, but I was able to doge them in time. I drew out my axe and mace, while consciously dogging the arrows at the same time. When I was close to the men, my right foot kicked the bows out of their hands to the side before slamming the mace into one of the archer's shoulder and my axe in the other archer's hip bone. The two men gripped their wound before switching out their Imperial swords and charged at me. They rose their swords in the air before swing them down at me, but I used my weapons to block their attack. I tried to get out of the double deadlock as best as I could, but the two men were overpowering me. However to my relief, Ralof and our companion came to my aid and slaughtered the Imperial men til they were bloodying on the ground.

"Thank you." giving my thanks to the Stormcloak soldiers.

"Don't mention it." replied the blond lady and Ralof smiled at me.

"Let's go on ahead. See if the way is clear." Ralof suggested, but his comrade ran back to the den. I rose my eyebrow in question.

"You two go on ahead. I'll keep watch in case Ulfric comes through here. Talos guide you both." The Stormcloak troop to us, I nodded my head at her before running after Ralof. Ralof froze in place at the unset bridge.

"Let's see where this goes." He says. My swerved around and found a lever in the ground.

"That lever right there should lower the bridge and get us across." I informed Ralof before pulling the lever forward until it stopped. The wooden bridge circuit began to lower and stopped when it touched the other side. We crossed the bridge to the next side which lead to another cave. Eventually, the dragon above roared again, but louder than last time. The garboil was so earsplitting, it cause a rainfall of medium rocks to fall and demolish the bridge we crossed.

"No way back there now." Ralof said behind me. "We'd better push on, Glacier. The rest of them will have to find another way out." I looked around the cave to see if there was another way out, but all there was is a river flowing south. Wait, maybe the river can lead us to the exit.

"Ralof, this river here is traveling south." Ralof didn't look too amused.

"Yeah, so?" I continued to fill him in on the escape route.

"So, if we follow down the river, it should be able to lead us to another path out of her." I explained to him. We followed down the river in hope of finding the pathway out of this cavern. A few second of running down river, we came to a dead end where the water was flowing under the rocks. I turned my head to the right and jumped out of shock as I was looking at a skeleton with a red bag beside it. I swiftly gripped the red bag and placed it in the book bag. In my sight was another pathway to hopefully the departure.

"We should go into that pathway right there." I advised to Ralof, who was already going through the pathway and I preceded behind him.

As we continued to go on, I froze dead in my tracks to look at the cave in front of us. It was covered in sticky, white threads of silk and mucus. I shivered at the though of them being spider webs, I HATE SPIDERS! With my chin held high and my chest straight up, I walked into the web covered cavern with courage and hope that there are spiders around here. Hesitantly, I froze solid like a statue as I heard something coming crawling down the rocks above to the ground. Slowly turn my head around to the large creature as it crawled to me, my eye became wide like plates and mouth breathing in air before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loudly that I made the cavern shake, damaged Ralof tympanic membrane out, and probably all of Helgen and that dark dragon heard me. I dashed back to the river leaving Ralof stunned and crouching into fetal position rocking back and forth. After a few moment of my mental and physical paranoia, Ralof came back to me tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry Glacier, I killed the spiders when you left." Ralof rubbed his ears probably cause of my screaming. "Damn, I didn't know you could scream that loud." I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Ralof, I just have this phobia of spiders and I can't help myself but scream." I apologized, then he smiled at me.

"Haha, I understand Glacier. I hate those things too. Too many eyes, y'know." Ralof stated his hatred for spiders before offering me his hand to help me up. I gripped it and he pulled. "Let's get going, I think we're almost out of here." I nodded again and off we ran past the dead spiders, out the wed cave and into another cavern.

In the cavern was another waterway, more rocky structures, and a wheelbarrow with bones and cabbage. As I went over to the barrow to look through it, Ralof pulled me down to his level and told to be silent.

"Sshhh, there's a bear up ahead. See her?" Ralof pointed north for my eyes to see the sleeping bear. "I rather not tangle with her right now. Let's just try to sneak by, just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step." I was about to sneak slowly into the shade, but Ralof spoke up again. "Or if your feeling luck, you can take this bow." I cut him off.

"How about we just sneak away for it. Because I do not have the need to get slaughtered by 'Mama Bear'." I shot back with annoyance. Ralof didn't speak, but allowed us to sneak by the slumbering bear with ease and grace. Until, the most stupidest thing happened.

"I am your leader! Yes, I am your leader! Do not talk believa! Suck a big dick!" My ringtone 'I Am Your Leader' by Nicki Minaj went off on my Iphone 5 and it echoed through out the whole cavern. And waking the bear! The big creature sought us out and began to run at us.

"Quick, use the bow!" Ralof yelled at me. I struggled a bit with the bow and arrow. Once I had a clear aim at the bear's face, I fried the iron arrow and penetrated the animal's face. Killing it on point. I sighed with relief, till I looked at Ralof and he gave me a serious look.

"What in the Nine Divines was that?" He asked as I tried to find the right answer.

"Uh..probably a random voice from somewhere far away echoed into this cave." I lied the best I could, but he didn't look persuaded. I had to change the subject and fast. "Oh look, there's another pathway." I dash down the pathway and to my happiness, we made it to the exit. "Ralof, I found the way out of here!" I called as he walked over to me before looking at the exit a sign of astonishment expressed itself on his visage.

"You're right, we are finally out of here!" He shouted with glee before we ran into the open, icy hole.

When we were out of that dark and depressing cavern, my eyes widen to the most beautiful view I have ever seen. The sky above was a brilliant light blue with calming stratus clouds, there were a wide open valley of high snow top mountains, many snow coated pine trees and rocks were everywhere, and the soft clod snow was crushing under my shoes. I inhaled and exhaled the fresh outside air, oh it feels so good to be outside. I took a few steps on the frozen ice under my feet, til Ralof moved his arm out to stop me.

"Wait!" Ralof said as we crouched down behind a rock. Then out of the southeast, the black dragon that attacked Helgen flew over us and into another destination to cause more mayhem. "There he goes. Looks likes he's gone for good this time." Ralof said with relief as he stood up with me.

"I hope so." I spoke out to him.

"No way to know if anyone made it out alive. However, this place will be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here." Ralof suggested to me.

"Hai!" I responded in Japanese. Ralof couldn't help but tilt his head to the side. "It means yes." Ralof gave me an 'Oh' expression before heading down the snowy road. "Excuse me Ralof, if you don't mind me asking. Where will you be going?" I asked as followed behind him, while getting my Iphone out of my book bag.

"My sister, Gerdur, run the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out." My eyes widen in shock at his answer. Riverwood that's where Marine was to meet me.

"Did you say, Riverwood?" He nodded his head yes. "My twin cousin, Marine, said she would meet me there before we were detached from each other. At an inn called 'The Sleeping Giant'. I hope she's there." I said with vexation. Oh lord, please tell me she's there.

"She that to you? Haha, well your in luck. Your cousin is right, we do have an inn by that name. Glacier, you are welcome to join on my quest back to Riverwood. Your twin must be waiting for you." Ralof smiled at me before running back to his home. I got out my Iphone before running after him.

The first thing was to the connection on my device. I pushed the square button and put in my code before it change to my app screen. The connection here was, wow four full bars. I pressed my thumb on my text app, went to favorite, and selected Marine's Iphone number. I hope she has her Iphone.

"_Marine, do you have your Iphone with you?" _I texted her and pressed send.

"You know," I quickly put my Iphone in my pocket before Ralof saw it. "you should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today." Ralof told to me as I rose an eyebrow.

"Not to be mean or anything, but why should I become a Stormcloak?" I questioned the blond man.

"If anyone will know what the returning of the dragons mean, it's Ulfric." He said.

'Or my cousin. She has more cognitive content in the game than I.' I pondered to myself.

"You believe I should become one of you?" Ralof stopped in his track and turned to face me.

"Damn right. You and you twin don't have to be a Nord the free Skyrim!" He shouted with pride. "You and your cousin should come to Windhelm with me and join the fight to free Skyrim. I may not know what potential your twin has, but we will see once you two come to Windhelm." His statement made me think for a moment.

'Hmm, he is right. The Imperials seem to be a malicious army of brutes with no soul or heart and bend to the will of these 'Thalmors' as if they were their zombies. Also they, don't give care of who did a crime or not, I mean they almost had me killed if that dragon hadn't shown up. I should discuss this matter to Marine before deciding which side to take." I mentally planed as I opened my mouth.

"I will discuss this matter with my counterpart before giving an answer." I said.

"You two take your time, there is no rush. Let's get going." We continued down the forest road, till I stopped as my Iphone was ringing the same music back at the cave, only this time Ralof was far from hearing sight. I did the same thing like last time and opened my inbox, to my felicity and delight I received a text from...Marine.

"_Yeah, I'm texting you aren't I."_ was her message. I couldn't help the giggling in my esophagus.

"_Where are you now?" _I responded with a question. One second later, she replied back.

"_I'm at 'The Sleeping Giant Inn'. Where are you?"_ She questioned me, while I texted back.

"_In the forest with Ralof. Don't wait too long, I'll be there soon.:)" _I texted back and ended the conversation. I ran back to Ralof, and saw him looking beyond the mountains.

"See that ruin up there? The is called 'Bleack Falls Barrow'. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. I guess you get use to it." His sounded sad for some strange reason, but I didn't have time to figure out why as we ran to Riverwood as fast as we can.

I couldn't keep my eyes of the surrounding in this virtual forest, it was simply breathe taking. Butterflies gliding on the breezy winds, the crystal river washing the rocks with grace, and a family of buck and other animals running freely into the wilderness. So peaceful here. As we ran like runners in a marathon, we came across three stone pillars on a stone platform.

"Ralof, what are those stone pillars?" I asked.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." I walked over to the three stone to observe the three carved images of different people. On the left was a person in what looked like a ninja, the middle one looked like that wizard guy from 'Harry Potter', and the last one was somewhat a warrior.

"I recommend we keep going, Marine is probably in Riverwood waiting for me and I can't allow her to wait that long." Ralof shrugged his shoulders before jogging down the path.

"Remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we are ahead of the news from Helgen we should be fine, as long as we don't do anything stupid." Ralof warned me as we were a few yards from Riverwood. "If we run into any Imperials, let me do the talking." I let out a sigh of what he meant by that.

On the run, I sought out a trio of wolves standing on the cliff ahead of us. I reached for my bow and readied my arrow before shooting it at the wolf in the middle. The two wolfs noticed our presence and began to ram at us. Ralof dueled out his iron axes to attack the wolf coming at him, while I continued to fire arrow at the wolf coming after me. It wasn't long until the fell dead on the road and we were close to the gates of Riverwood.

"Looks like nobody here knows what's happened yet. Come on, Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." Ralof instructed, but I couldn't go with him. Marine's at the inn waiting for me.

"Sorry Ralof, but I can't. My cousin, Marine, might be at the hostelry waiting for me." I told him as he gave me a tepid smile and cordial laugh. "Where is the inn." I asked for his coordination of the inn.

"Hahaha, I understand. Be best not to keep someone waiting. I will tell my sister that you helped me and that you and you twin are welcomed to join us for dinner." Ralof said with a warming voice before pointing down the road of the miniscule administrative district. "You go forward and make a left, the sign will say 'Sleeping Giant Inn'." I shot him a placid smile for his help.

"Ralof, arigato!" I thanked him in Japanese, before running off to the inn while waving back at him.

Once I found the inn Ralof was talking about, I was greeted by a man in a red tunic and tan trousers sitting on an old wooden bench.

"Hey, you got some mead?" The stranger questioned me. My facial attributes made my face go blank.

"Sorry, no I don't." I said with no ease before opening the door to the inn.

The inn looked so different than the inns and hotels I've been to. There were many sets of picnic tables by the walls, a seven foot cinder stove was in the middle of the inn with five pots hanging above it by an iron rod, three bedrooms, and a bar at the end of the wall. There was also an unusual table at the far right; it had some unidentifiable carvings, an unusual spiral, and some ingredients on it. I walked over to the bartender who was cleaning some mugs, but stopped as he saw me approach him.

"If you came here looking for that young Redguard in weird clothing, she's here." His voice was low and strong. I again today rose an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was looking for her." how did he know I was coming and looking for Marine.

"Well for one, she payed me ten septeims to look out for another Redguard in white and sky blue color. That's probably you. Two, cause she's pointing at your head while standing behind you." I looked behind me to see if he was right and to my surprise he was right. My twin cousin was standing in front of my with her finger in my face and wearing a psychopath smile.

"Haaayyy, Glaze!" Marine greeted me with a ghetto girl tone before laughing like her enthusiastic self.

* * *

_**You guys thought, I was going to do Marine's P.O.V again. Well no, I'm doing both their P. in the next chapter.**_

_**Again give me a review/ comment, so I know y'all liked it.**_

_**Have a Happy Thanksgiving. Peace;)! **_


	4. Reunion & mission to Bleack Falls Barrow

_**Hello people of FanFiction! PM619 here again!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Elder Scroll series. Bethesda does.**_

_**Here's chapter four.**_

* * *

**Reunion and mission to Bleack Falls Barrow**

**Marine's POV**

"Hahaha!" I laughed in Glacier's face when she turned around to face me.

"Marine!?" Glacier said with astonishment and I smiled widely.

"The one and only!" I responded with my arms wide like one of those 'Tad ah' moments. "Thanks Orgnar. Here you go." I said while reaching in my pocket to grab thirty septeims and placed them on the bar.

"Y'know you don't have to give this much gold just for keeping watch of your cousin. I mean you might need it for food and other things." Orgnar said with care and I smiled.

"Oh don't worry about. I more gold than you think; besides I gotta show some gratitude and hell you need it more than I do.

"Thanks." He thanked me with a smirk.

"H-How did you get back here? And in one piece?" She asked me. I playfully punched her on the arm then she rubbed the spot where I hit her at.

"What did you want me dead?" I played with her.

"No." Glaze told me. I motioned her to follow me to the table by the door and she followed. We took our seats next to each other before we began to talk about our experiences.

"So, how did you do with Ralof?" I asked curiously.

She began to tell me about her first fight with the Imperials, learning about the three different potions, saving a Stormcloak's ass, the bridge getting crushed and so forth.

"And Marine, did you call me on my IPhone earlier today." I rose a brow at her current question.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well, when Ralof and I were sneaking away from a slumbering bear," Oh crap I see where she's going with this. "my Iphone went off, waking the bear and it was about kill me. Yet I had luck on my side, if it weren't for that bow and arrow Ralof gave me I would have been dead." She foretold with a frown. My mouth went to an 'O' formation as my sapphire eyes went wide.

"Yeah, my bad." I apologized to her as she still had that frown on her face.

"So, what dicey outcomes happened on yours and Hadvar component?" I have no idea what big words she just used in that sentence or what she asked me, but I'll answer.

"Almost that same as yours. Except we had to kill some Stormclocks, look for supplies, I stripped some soldiers out of their clothes for money later on, and above all I enjoyed it. My ninja/ material arts techniques really paid off." I laugh a little at my explanation.

"Intriguing. Also Marine, did you happen to see that black dragon fly by Riverwood?" My cousin asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Alduin? Yeah, I saw the big retarded bitch fly over Riverwood after I left the inn to talk to Alvor." I said lowly.

"Alduin? Is that the name of the black dragon?" My twin questioned again.

"No it's Darth Vader. Yes it's Alduin." I spoke with sarcasm.

"There was no reason to be pungent to me. If you recall I have not ever played this game." Glacier didn't sound please of my playful sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know that. Hehehe." I laughed nervously.

"So, what is to happen soon Marine?" My twin asked.

"Well, I plan to take the items I have from the Keep and sell them at Trader's Market." I said. "But once we do the store owner and his sister, Lucan and Camilla Valerius, will be arguing about there stolen item, The Golden Dragon Claw. Once I sell the items and offer to let us help them recover the claw, we will got to Bleack Falls Barrow; to recover the item from the thief and also retrieve another object, The Dragon Stone." Glacier looked at me with confused eyes with her head tilted.

"What's the Golden Claw and this Dragon Stone?" She questioned.

"The Golden Claw is an ancient artifact of Nord times, it is used as a key for an ancient puzzle to open a gate." I explained as she seemed to understand. "The Dragon Stone is also another ancient artifact, but is used differently than the Claw. It's like a treasure map on stone, except it doesn't show the treasure. Instead it shows the location of the Dragon Mounds or Burials." Glacier nodded her head with understanding.

"Did you have dinner yet?" I shook my noggin no. "Ralof offered us to come over to his sister's house for dinner. And will probably want to speak to you about joining the Stormcloaks. Do you want to go?" I thought for a second before giving my answer.

"Sure. After I sell the items I found." I said. We got up from our seats, exited the inn, and into the Trader's Market across the inn. Once inside my expert Skyrim knowledge was correct, Lucan was arguing with his young sister, Camilla to not go to Bleack Falls Barrow to retrieve the claw.

"No, you will not step one foot out of Riverwood!" Lucan yelled at Camilla, not taking notice we were here yet.

"Well, what do you think we should do? How are we going to get the claw back!?" She shot back with anger.

"I don't know, but you're not going to-" Lucan stopped yelling when he saw us standing here and witnessing the argument. "Oh, hello young ones. Uh, you two need something?" He asked us.

"Yeah, I'm here to sell some items." I pulled out three sets of Stormcloak armor, two swords, and one great sword onto the bar for him to take.

"All of this stuff will be...149 gold." He handed me the money and Glacier motioned me to put the money in the bag on her back **(I don't know how much it would really cost in the game, so I made it up the cost)**.

'When did she have a bag?' I mentally thought, but placed the gold in her backpack. She then went up to Lucan to ask something.

"Excuse me sir, did something happen in your shop?" My mouth dropped at her question. I just told about the Golden Claw and shit! Either she wasn't listen to my explanation (which I doubt cause that's usually me) or she playing along with the game.

"Uh..well yeah..something did happen. Our precious item has been stolen by some thieves sometime today. I would get our claw back, but I have to manage the shop and won't let my sister go!" He ignored the angry growl coming from his sister.

"I have a proposition if you like; me and my cousin can go and retrieve your claw." Camilla had on shocked face, while Lucan dropped his jaw and widen his eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Lucan shouted at Glacier with complete shock. "You can't do that it's too dangerous for young people like you two! I mean how old are you two?!" He questioned us.

"Thirteen." She answered for us.

"No, I'm sorry I won't allow that. I know you want to help, but-" I cut him off.

"We can do it!" I spoke up. "Look, just because we're young teenagers doesn't mean we can't handle a situation like this! I mean we can handle ourselves just fine and make it back to your store in one piece." I shouted back and Glacier spoke again.

"Also it would cause you less the trouble. Your sister offer to go get back the claw for both your sakes, yet you turned her down in spite for her safety. To add to that, you just said you couldn't go cause you have a shop to manage and people to supply, correct?" Lucan stayed silent as she talked.

"Brother, let them go." We all turned to Camilla when she said that. "These girls are offering to help us get the claw back and yet you're turning them down too. Who else will you turn down? No one! Cause I doubt anyone in Riverwood would care to help you get the claw!" She shouted at him. "If you don't let these twins help you get the claw themselves, I will go get the claw myself regardless if you tell me not to!" She threatened. Lucan turned to all of us with sad face before he let out the sigh.

"Fine, you two can go get the claw for me." He said in defeat and I cheered in my head. "The bandits took it Bleack Falls Barrow. I will warn you though, it will be dangerous." He warned us, but I scoffed at him.

"Pfft, dangerous or not we will be ready for anything, believe it!" I said adding Naruto's catchphrase at the end.

"Thank you sir, we will bring the claw back to you in one piece." Glacier said as we exit the shop and walked to Gerdur's house, which was high behind the inn. The colors in the sky went from bright blue to a beautiful orange-purple color, meaning it's close to becoming nighttime. When we were at Gerdur's house Glacier knocked on her door two times and waited for someone to open the door.

"Who's there?" Gerdur said behind the door.

"I'm Glacier, I helped your brother Ralof escape Helgen." Glacier answered and in an instant the door was swung open with Ralof sister standing behind it.

"You're Glacier?" She nodded to her before looking at me. "And who would you be?" She asked me.

"I'm Marine, Glacier's twin cousin!" I gave a thumb up and a bright smile after my response. Glacier shook her head as Gerdur did nothing.

"Right. Please both of you come in. I was just preparing for dinner." She led us into her cozy home before closing the door behind us. "Ralof, your friend is here along with her cousin." She called out to Ralof.

Her husband, Hod and their son, Frodnur were seated at the dining table ready for dinner, while Ralof was at the cooking pot stirring the soup. When the men turned to me and Glacier, they gave us a warm smile.

"Glacier, it's good to see you come over for dinner and Marine, I see you are alive and well." Ralof greeted.

"I swear you and Glacier were hoping I was dead." I joked with them, earning a laugh from Ralof and a heavy sigh from Glacier.

"Uncle Ralof, who're the hot twins? Do you know them?" Frodnur questioned him. I coughed when he called us hot.

"Frodnur, do not call our guest such things." Hod told his son. "I apologize for my son's behavior. I'm Hod, Gerdur's husband." Hod introduced himself.

"Greetings, I'm Glacier and this is my twin cousin, Marine." She told the two males.

"Why don't you two sit down at the table, while I get you all some soup." She suggested to us. We went to the picnic table and took our seat between Frodnur, who was 'Checking us out' with a wide grin on his face.

"How old are you two?" The child asked us.

"We're thirteen." We answered at the same time.

"Do you have a lover?" He asked with a gleeful smile. We didn't answer to his question, both of us feeling awkward at the moment.

'This is going to be one long dinner.' was the only thing I though in my head.

During dinner, Frodnur keep asking us questions; our personalities, what type of guys we want, what turns us on (if you know what I mean), and anything else that relates to 'dating stuff'. I was like 'Dude, you're ten and we're thirteen. Where do you get these questions from?!'. It was a good thing his mother threatened that she would not give him a sweetroll if he didn't stop asking us questions. Then Ralof discussed with us about joining him and the Stormcloaks, but I told him we would think about it. I then told them that we offered to help Lucan and Camilla retrieve their Golden Claw from Bleack Falls Barrow. Everyone was flabbergasted like fuck at my saying, but soon calmed down when Glacier told them we would return to Riverwood once we got the claw.

"Can you two do something for me when you come back from the Barrow?" We nodded yes and she continued. "The Jarl needs to know that there is a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you girls can do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Gerdur explained as if she's putting Riverwood in our hands like Obi one kenobi and Luke Skywalker from Star Wars.

"We will. Thank you for the delightful dinner, Mrs. Gerdur." My smarty twin thanked Gerdur as I nodded. We said our good byes before leaving the house.

"Btw, take this." I said to her while taking a note out of my back pocket into her hands.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"It's note. I made it before you entered the inn to look for me." I replied. "Give this to Alvor the blacksmith; it tells him who you are, some weapons we'll need for the trip, and where we're going." I informed her.

"You prearranged this whole expedition before I got here?" Her façade looked flabbergasted at the information I wrote on the paper.

"Yeah, and once your done meet me back at the inn." I replied.

"I must say I'm impressed." She told before running off to Alvor at his forge. I walked over to the 'Sleeping Giant Inn' to buy two rooms for us to sleep.

"Heeeyyy, Orgnar." I greeted to him as I entered while skipped like a little girl to the bar. "Where is Delphine?" I questioned him, he probably doesn't care that I know her name.

"She's at the Alchemy table." He pointed at the blond head women in a long blue rag dress making potions at the table. My cousin came in a few minutes later with the weapons I asked for from Alvor, Hadvar's uncle and blacksmith of Riverwood.

"You got the weapons?" I asked her as if I was one of those thugs asking a drug dealer for some type of drug.

"Yes, I do." She dropped the weapons from her back pocket to the floor.

"Great, so what did Alvor say?" I said with a giggly tone.

"Well, after I gave him the note you had in your pocket. He said "Oh, you're her cousin!" and "I have to tell you, your cousin is crazy." that sort of thing." She said with a straight face.

"Good enough. I'll inform Delphine that we need two rooms for the night. We'll need the energy to make it through Bleack Falls Barrow. Plus, I checked into your bag and you appear to have the first spell book 'Spark'. Learn that spell and you will have the power electricity in your prowess." I grinned at her.

"You have been watching too much C.S.I haven't you?" She joked.

"You know me all too well cousin. All too well." I said with a sly smirk. Before going over to Delphine to ask for two rooms for the night and paid her twenty gold. After paying her the gold and making sure Glacier was reading the book (I already have 'spark'. How? Read one page of that book and two seconds later I have 'spark'), I went to my rented room to sleep the night away.

**10 hours later; 7:05 Am**

"Marine! Marine, wake up!" I groaned in my sleep before opening my sapphire eyes to see Glacier standing above me.

"Morning already?" I said sleepily and she nodded in response.

"I read the book and gathered the supplies into my bag. We should be leaving now, if we want to be back by midday." Glaze says. I jumped out of the bed, grabbed an apple, and went out the door with my twin behind me. When we were out of the Riverwood gates, I stopped from moving forward. Time to show my twin an ability I have discovered.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" My counterpart asked, but I ignored her.

"Grab my hand." I demanded.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Did I stuttered, grab my hand." I demanded again. She did as she was told and I smirked to myself.

"Cousin, how fast do you think I can run from here to Bleack Falls Barrow?" I asked playfully.

"Well, the distance between here to the Barrow is approximately-" she stopped talking.

**VOOOMM!**

I dashed off to the Barrow within the speed of light like Sonic from 'Sonic X' or those ninjas from 'Naruto'. I looked back at my twin to see her holding on for dear life as I kept running. Ten seconds later, the grass turned to snow, snowflakes fell from the sky, and three large upside down 'U' like structures were seen on the mountain. This means we're close to Bleack Falls Barrow. When I knew we were close enough to our destination, I stopped to let my pumping blood and heart slow down a bit before continuing on.

"What the fuck was that?!" I covered her mouth with a hand because I knew there were three bandits up ahead and I don't want them to know we're here yet.

"It's a new ability I made back when we were escaping Helgen. I used it when I raced Hadvar back to Riverwood. Cool right?" I said as her face was like 'What!' I removed my hand off her mouth, so she can talk.

"That is amusing. However, I would advise you to be more semiconscious with that 'Sonic Dash' ability. You might not know what people will say if they saw your power." She warned.

"Right and F.Y.I, I would like to call it 'Ninja Speed' not 'Sonic Dash'. Follow me, but keep low and quite. There are three bandits up ahead; two are archers and the other is a swordsman. So Glacier, I want you to use your bow and arrow to take down the swordsman, while I deal with the two bastards." I explained the plan to her. "Got it?" I questioned.

"Affirmative." I swear that is like so military and doesn't fit her at all.

Once we agreed on the plan, Glacier snoop low to the ground at get a good sight of the bandit with the sword. Once the bandit was in her sight, she pulled out her long bow and iron arrow to get ready for the attack. Then with ease she shot the arrow into the air for the bandit's head, but to our dismay it missed by an inch and to add to that the archers began shooting a rainfall of arrows, while the swordsman ran to Glacier direction.

"Glacier, get back!" I commanded, but she continued to fire arrows at the guy.

The bandit was two feet away from her and was ready to attack her with his sword in the air. Without hesitation, I ran at him before doing an aerial kick to his side sending him dead to a boulder. I looked around to see the bowmen coming down the stoney stairs still firing arrows at us, which we dodged the best we can. Glacier fired some arrow at them, but it did little damage to them. I pulled out two daggers from my pocket, threw them at the bowmen like ninja kunais, and watched as they were lodged into their throats which caused the bandits to fall backwards to the stairs dead.

"Phew, glad that's done with." I said. I turned back to Glacier to see if she wasn't penetrated with arrows, but no she had a sad face on. "What wrong Glaze?" I asked my depressed twin.

"Hn, oh nothing Marine I was just thinking about something." She told me. I know there's something bothering her and she won't tell me, but I'll leave her be for now.

"Okay! Let's get going! Into Bleack Falls Barrow!" I shouted out with a leader pose before dragging my smart twin to the large black door that lead inside the barrow.

Once we were inside the ancient building, I told her to crouch low and stay quiet. I knew there will be two more bandit's in here as the game foretold. We sneaked quietly around the two large pillars in the middle of this abandoned structure, ignoring the dead bandit with a warhammer and the dead rat on the floor (I almost screamed when I saw that rat) to see two more bandit's around a set up camp.

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks." said a male bandit talking to a female bandit.

I got out my dagger as Glaze let the 'Spark' spell fill her hand. A second later, we attacked the bandits, who were off guard by our appearance. I took care of the male bandit, while Glacier took care of the other one. The bandit I was fighting pulled out his sword and swung at me, but I dodged it and plunged the iron dagger to his left hip. He dropped his weapon in favor of stopping the blood from dripping out of him, but unfortunately for the poor fellow I took out a second dagger and slit his throat open, killing him with ease. After I was done, I went back to the camp site to see Glacier putting some more arrow on her back and the female bandit dead on the ground.

"I'm going to open the chest over there, in case the is something useful for later." Glacier told me while heading to that chest to our right. Not a moment too soon, the chest opened and Glaze placed anything to help us in her bag.

"Ready, let's go." I demanded as she nodded. We traveled down a long tunnel, while grabbing some gold and potions along the way till we came onto a chamber.

In the chamber was a guy in fur clothing walking towards the lever in the middle of the chamber. I know what's gonna happen next; he pulls the lever, doesn't bother to solve the puzzle thingy, and gets killed by poisonous needles. Few second later, my game prediction came true and the guy fell dead to the ground.

**Glacier's POV**

I gasped as I saw the poor man get ambushed by multiple needles that attacked from five directions. I don't know tactically how it happened, but I suppose it has something to do with that lever and those stone tablets. I pondered him my mind for a second to figure out why it happened, til it clinked to me.

'It's a puzzle. The tablets on the left side must be solved, which means it has to match the ones on the wall and ground.' I cheered in my head. Without Marine noticing, I sneaked around her to the movable tablets on the ground. Once I was close, I turned them by the matching animal symbols on the pillars I adage and memorized; it was snake, snake, then dolphin.

"Glacier, what are you doing? You don't-" I cut her off.

"I know this mystifier Marine, it's elementary." I said to her. "Plus I already solved it." I ran over to the lever and pulled it back to me. Then to my relief, the gate flew open and we're able to pass through.

"Good going Glacier! Now, let's roll!" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Aie aie, Captain." I said sheepishly like a sailor at sea.

We went through the gate and ended up into another room with a wooden staircase that lead downstairs. Marine went to the check for gold at that little stone table in front of us. I came behind her to observe the chest for anything inside, I took up mostly everything inside it into my bag.

"Here Glaze, a book for you knowledge." Marine says while placing the publication in my bag.

"What was it about?" I bespoke her.

"Thief, it about being a thief." She resulted. "It increases your chances of becoming a pickpocker, lockpicker, and sneaking." My crazy cousin stated me.

"Let's get going, we don't have much time to waste." I recommended her as she smiled. I was about to go down the staircase, when Marine took hold of my left wrist.

"Hold up, there are skeevers down there." She shivered when she warned me about the large rats. Splendid, now we have to deal with rats in the building.

"I'll use my 'Spark' spell to kill them. You just wait here." She quickly nodded before she ran to the wall. Oh and F.Y.I, Marine has a phobia of rodents.

I crept down the stairwell with silence, hoping the does rats don't hear me. As I got to the bottom of the stairwell, three dog size rodents were in the room. Quickly, I activated my electricity spell and struck one of the rats. However, they sought me out and were about to jump at me, but my spell electrocute them all at once. I kept at this until the rats were dead or when I felt my magicka drain away, but lucky for me they were dead before I felt tried.

"Marine, you can come down now. I killed the rodents." I called to her as her head peeped out from above.

"Oh thank God." My cousin foretold as she came running down the steps.

We scanned the chamber for any signs of potions, but all there was is a scroll and a dark gray vile. I took both item into my bag before we proceeded with our journey. As went walked in the short tunnel, I couldn't help but notice a lot of cobwebs were everywhere. I couldn't help but become frightened at the sight of cobwebs. Suddenly, from close by we heard someone calling for help.

"Is someone there? Help! Help!" called the person in peril.

I looked over to my left to see where the voice came from and to my repulsion, there was a sizeable gathering of spider webs in the next area. My body started to shiver and I couldn't stop the large blows of air coming from my orifice. Marine noticed my horrendous disruption and placed her hands on my shoulders for my comfort.

"Glacier, Glacier calm down." I tried to be placid as I can, but I couldn't. "Okay, um...you stay here and try to relax, while I go take care of 'Miss Spider'. Okay?" Oh Lord, please tell me she didn't say SPIDER.

"Cr..cr..cr..cr..crystal." I stuttered as she began to cut down the spider webs. I sloped down to the ground, still shivering like a cat in the water. I hear my twin do a battle cry, the person in trouble telling her to kill the spider, and I saw a... gigantic spider attacking my twin. I closed my eyes shut and placed my hands over my hat hoping that this was an illusion. After a while, all went silent. I uncovered my hat and slowly raised my head from it's position before I heard the mystifying person speak up from the uneasy silence.

"Great you killed the spider, now cut me down." the mystery person demanded my twin, but she didn't answer. "What are you waiting for, I said- wait what are you doing?" I heard the person ask. "Why are you aiming you dagger at me? Wait your not-somebody help me!" that was the last thing I heard the person say before he went silent and the sound of ripping cobwebs was heard. I stood up to see what happened.

"Marine?" I called out as I saw her standing in front of the passage to the next room with a dead unknown dark green foreigner at her feet. She gave me a straight face for a second before it changed to a smile.

"Hey Glaze, guess what? I got the Golden Dragon Claw!" She raised the large gold claw in the air and I couldn't help but be amazed at the claw. However, my amazed visage went back to being serious.

"What happen to that person, who was calling for help." I asked Marine as she kept smiling, but then she frowned.

"Oh nothing, I just killed Arvel the Swift here." She pointed to the dead person on the ground. My eyes vary with stupefaction at what she said and did. "Before you give me a lecture, I have a good reason for it. He was the one who stole the claw in the first place and if I let him go, he would have been killed by the Draugr; Undead Nords." She explained as I let out an uneasy sigh.

"Well as long as you had a good reason for your actions, that's fine. Now that we have the claw, we can look for the Dragonstone." I told as we went into the catacomb chamber.

"Can you handle a few undead corpse, Glacier?" I smirked at her inquiry. "Cause I'm telling you, there will be three draugrs coming after us." She pulled out two swords this time instead of daggers.

"Only if you don't die." I joked and Marine laughed. When we walked over to the side gate trap, three draugrs rose from their sleeping beds and charged at us with their ancient Nord weapons. But instead of fighting we jumped over the trap trigger and onto the stairs. When the three zombies tried to pursue us, one of them stepped on the trigger and **clang** the trap activated and slammed the three draugrs to the wall.

"Did we come up with that plan?"Marine asked me.

"No, but I though of it when I first saw the trap and trigger there." I replied to her as we continued our quest. We came into another area with more catacombs, but this time three more draugrs rose up from their eternal sleep and the worst part is that there were no traps.

"Marine, your the expert in this game, is there something we can use to our advantage?" I asked her before grabbing my wrist and did her 'Ninja Dash' to get us away from the draugrs and past the death trap of three large axes.

"Yeah, I just used it." She says and I gave a frustrated look.

"Your 'Ninja Dash'." I said.

"Well...yeah, but also the death trap." She nodded with a smile as we looked back to see three undead try to get us, but were getting debacle by the large axes. "We can handle the next draugr down the steps, but will also need to use the fireball scroll on the next few draugrs." I let out a heavy suspiration as we continued.

As she expected, the draugr onslaught us with an ancient sword, but we were able to kill it. Marine has requested me to get out the fireball scroll and take a few baby steps forward, until I detected a few draugrs move out of the sleeping place and were ready to attack me. I open the fireball scroll to see what will happen and to my utter surprise, a parade of infernos balls shot out of the paper and destroyed the draugrs. I let my mouth drop at the sudden attack as Marine gave me a wide smile.

"Swag Glaze, you might know more things in this game that you think." She complimented me before going ahead with me following behind. We came running into another area of the Borrow; there was a stream of water running east of the glowing cavern, there was a few little specimens on a solid rock that had a visible radiation coming of of them almost like jellyfishes, at the end of the stream was a waterfall and a blanket of snow covering the rocks and a bridge below.

"Yo Glaze, come on the road leads down there," Marine pointed to the pathway on her left, which should take us to the bridge. "and also there's a draugr on the bridge below, so I want you to take it out with your arrows." She demanded to me.

I let out a slow breathe before walking ahead of her and down the pathway until I spotted the walking dead on the stone bridge. My hands brought out my bow and arrow as I kept my eyes on the undead walking to the other end of the bridge and away from me. I positioned the arrow on the string of the long bow, I let out a soft breathe to calm my nerves then I let go of the arrow to let it fly through the air like a sparrow. The pierced itself into the back of the draugr's head which it caused the it to fall forward and without movement.

"Marine, the target has been dealt with." I conversant her as she came behind me. "What is to come soon?" I quirked her as she walked ahead of me.

"Um, there will be another draugr up ahead and it'll be guarding the gate to the next area." She resulted then endeavored towards our incoming destination.

After a long voyage via the tunnel later, we approached our current terminus. Evidently Marine was accurate again, another draugr with an ancient waraxe was viewed in the chamber and it appears to be protecting whatever it is behind those gates. Marine clutched my wrist to gain my attention, which worked and caused my wrist to ache in pain.

"Stay here cuz," I looked at her with disbelief and a hint of confusion, but I let here continue to talk. "I'm gonna use my 'Ninja Speed' to take that piece of rotten fuck back to where it should be...and that's hell!" She let out a loud 'Yahoo', which caught the draugr's attention and charged forward with her swords in hand. As I watched her battle on with the draugr, I couldn't help be feel angered at her protectiveness.

'Why the hell would she tell me to stand by? I just as hefty as she is." I pondered to myself, but I couldn't help be feel weak at the moment. 'Who am I kidding, I can't do anything to help her. I don't have a special power like Marine does only an electrical energy spell, bow and arrow, and my intelligent knowledge. I can't possibly survive a difficult battle with a dragon or anything in this virtual world." I let out a sad sigh at my pondering mind, but I didn't notice my twin standing in front of me.

"Hey Glacier, what's wrong?" My curious cousin inquired.

"It..it's nothing, let just go on." I suggested to her, but her expression didn't look persuaded nor pleased by my answer.

"Glaze, I have been your twin cousin for more than thirteen years. I can tell something is bothering you. So what is it?" I let out a huff of laughter at her, she almost sounds like my Aunt Michelle (Marine's mom).

"It's just that," I let out a breathe before speaking out "what if I don't have what it takes to survive in this world. I mean it's quite obvious that I will practically die or injured here. While you on the other hand, you basically know how to fight and made up an ability to help you with your battle. I don't have a power Marine, I'll just be in your way. I'm just not-" Marine slapped me across the face to keep me from talking. I looked at her with wonder before she harshly grabbed my shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GLACIER! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT STRONG WILL COUSIN I KNOW IN LOVE?! THE TWIN COUSIN I KNOW WOULD NEVER EVER DOUBT HERSELF, THINK SO LOW ABOUT WHAT SHE WAS, OR THINK SHE WAS HOLDING BACK THE PERSON SHE'S WITH!" I saw the little pools of tears gather in her sapphire eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVES THAT IS WEAK? I USE TO BELIVE I WAS WEAK TOO, YOU KNOW! IT WAS EVERY DIFUCULT AND HURTING FOR ME BACK THEN, BUT ALL OF THAT HAS CHANGED! CAUSE YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE OF YOU, GLACIER! YOU WERE ALWAYS BY MY SIDE BACK AT HOME." The tears in her eyes began to fall down her face to the rock ground.

"Marine." I said softly as she cried. She began to speak again.

"People back at elementary school would call me foolish or dumb or pathetic when I five cause of my grades, but you Glaze you told them all that they were wrong about me that I was as smart as you are, they just couldn't see it. You helped me by making me do my homework, study for quizzes, tests, gateways, and the CRCT, you even asked our teachers to help me during reuses everyday." Marine wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand before smiling at me. "Best of all, you helped me gain my confidence and pride, I got all my grades up to A's and the people who used to looked down on me were now looking up at me. All because of you, Glacier." We gave each other a comforting hug and cried for a few minutes till we let go. "Glacier, you will do the same for me no matter what, understand?" She asked.

"Yes Marine, I will do whatever it takes. No matter what obstacle we may come upon." I said with pride.

"Now, let's get that Dragonstone." I nodded my head before we opened the gates to the next area.

We stumbled into another tunnel and like always we ran down the path. However, as we did another death trap stood in the way, it's three large sharp axes swung carelessly left to right. I looked up ahead to see if there were any draugrs, but there was none. Yet I have a feeling there will be when we make it across the trap.

"We have to run across the trap." I recommended as Marine nodded to me.

"I'll go first, since there will be a draugr coming soon." She took three steps back before saying the motto from Dizzy Drake's songs. "Y.O.L.O!" She shouted as she ran across the trap and to my relief she made it. "I'll take care of draugr then pull this chain to stop the trap." She told me as I watched the draugr pop out of its coffin and try to attack Marine, but her quick movements were too swift for any of its attacks. She sent the dead soul a roundhouse kick to its visible ribs making it cripple for a while, then sent her right leg up high to its chin knocking its head off the body. When the draugr was down, Marine pulled the mechanism, which stopped the trap and let me cross over to her side.

"Thank you," Marine let out a laugh while scratching the back of her head. "I will take care of the two monsters above if you don't mind." Her response was a thumbs up.

I crouched low and ran to the wooden stairs, I stepped into a purplish-red liquid that looked like it could be gasoline and under a Chinese paper lantern. As I neared the stair top, my snow blue eyes sought out a draugr coming my way, my hand when into my backpack to get out my mace I got from the keep. The draugr was coming close and I still didn't grab the mace, but once I did the draugr swung its sword at face but it sliced the top of my blouse instead. With luck, I got the mace out the bag and performed a sword like combo to the undead soul. It was landed on it knee for a second before mace swung to it left rib cage and it caused the monster to fly to the was. I was about to signal Marine to come, but an arrow flew past my head to the wall. The other draugr held a bow and arrow at me and was ready to fire, but I ran over to it with my mace in hand and ready to attack it. The reflex of the undead was slow and did little to protect its self as my mace clashed down to its skull. My other hand commended the electrical energy to stick the monster. As a positive result, the draugr fell off the stone bridge and to the ground below.

"Marine, the undead are down." I reported to her, but to my surprise she wasn't down below.

"Yeah, I know." I turned behind me to see her leaning on a wooden pole with a smirk.

"Where-" She cut me off while walking ahead.

"I was looking inside the urns and draugrs for gold and there was plenty of them." She stated as I face-palmed my face.

"Well, since you're done 'shopping' what's next?" I said with a hint of sarcasm when I said 'shopping'.

"Well to tell you the good new we're almost done here. The next part we'll be going to is the Hall of History. Inside is another ancient puzzle made by the Nords, we have to match the symbols on the wheel with the ones on the claw. Once that's done we'll be in our last destination." I sighed in relief as we ran to into the tunnel, opened the gates, and down the Hall of History to the wheel puzzle Marine mentioned.

"This is it?" I inquirked. Marine gave me a nod before going through my bag for the claw.

"Correct, now the combinations are-" I cut her off.

"The bear on the outer ring, butterfly in the middle ring, and owl on the inner ring." I answered before pressing the rings multiple time till I got the right symbols in place. "It's a common guess, Marine. Is it right?" She looked shocked as she looked at the making under the claw.

"You're right." I cheered to myself as my twin placed the claw inside the three holes and pushed, which made the rings turn to owl signs and lowered to the ground to a leading of more stairs. However, before I could move my ears caught a foreign sound. It sounded like warrior cheering like singer out of an opera, the orchestra of drums were playing, and it was as if they were calling out to me.

"Marine, do you hear that?" She didn't answer and what was weird was she had a serious face like an old leader of a powerful clan.

"As a matter of fact, I do. That sound you're hearing is the word of dragons. The ancient Nords would try to meditate on the word and us it for irrelevant reasons." She tells me with knowledge. "Wait, but if you can hear it and I can too does that mean..?" She stopped her sentence in favor of running ahead. I ran behind her.

As we enter another cavern, a flock of bats descent down from above and over our heads. My eyes looked over to the coffins on my right, hoping to god the draugrs don't pop out of them. Marine was already across the bridge and up the petite steps as I rushed across the bridge to the platform to the stairs with Marine. We walked over the stone horizontal surface with a larger casket, a table with some items on it, and a chest by the casket. However something else got my attention and Marine's. A gigantic stone wall with a large marking that's not expressible on top and many foreign written words at the bottom.

"This is the word wall." My cousin said softly with awe. My twin and I walked slowly towards the wall with too much amazement. Then something bursar happened, one of the markings in the middle began to glow a bright blue color. "That's the first word of the game, Glacier." She stated as we got closer to the glowing word.

"This is truly an excellent discovery, Marine." I said to her as the closer we walked the more powerful the sound gets. Ripples of glowing blue light were forming around us and into our bodies, my vision was becoming deep and dark, but the only thing I could see was the glowing words. The ripples disappeared into our souls and for the first time I felt powerful in the myself, then a word appeared in my head and out my mouth.

"_Fus- Unrelenting Force."_ Marine and I said at the same time with soothing calmness.

**Bang!**

We quickly turned our heads around to see what happened, to our dismay the top to the casket burst open and out came a very redoubtable draugr with its large battle axe. Marine reached into my bag and pulled out our weapon; two iron swords for Marine, and an axe for me because I have my mace.

"Time for you to go back to sleep, pal!" Marine mocked the undead warrior. We charged at the draugr at the same pace, but little did we know the draugr knew the shout as well.

"Ro...Da!" It shout a blue blast at us and it made us lose our balance.

It was then the zombie was heading for Marine, who was trying to regain her balance. However, she was having trouble with her balancing that she fell to her knees as the zombie swung its axe to her shoulder.

"AAAAGGG!" I heard her cry out in pain as her blood fell out of her shoulder wound.

I regained my balance and ran to the monster with anger. I performed a combo attack to its back as it turned its attention to me. It swung it's axe across my stomach with my blood splatted on its blade as my blood was dripping down my shirt. I stumbled back some while holding my wound, then the draugr opened its mouth and shouted again.

"Ro...Da!" The draugr shout at me, which caused me to drop my weapons and fell on my back to the stone flooring in pain.

The undead above me rose its axe and swung it down at me, but luckily I rolled out of the way in time before it made contact with my chest. My legs and arms helped me off the floor and ready for the next attack, ignoring the blood and pain I charged at the draugr with all my might, but I froze as I remembered I don't have my weapons. I looked back at the draugr and its attention when to Marine as she ignored her wound and battled the monster, but Marine was having problems with her injured right hand; the pain in her right shoulder was too wounded that it cause her hand to shake and drop her iron sword. Then the draugr swung the axe into her left hip then to her hind legs with a strong blow.

"Marine!" I cried out to her as she rolled to the end of the platform with her blood pooling out of her hip and the undead Nord running at her with its axe in the air. She struggled to get up, but plowed back down. The sight of the monster coming at my blooding and unprotected twin, made my blood boil with sadness and rage mixed together.

"I won't let the dead bastard hurt you, Marine." I spoke with venom in my voice.

My mind began to flash memories of Marine and I together with our family, which only caused me more anger. Then suddenly, I felt all of anger build up into my right fist. My fist began to have a dark blue aura around it and was growing stronger as I got madder. The draugr was standing at Marine's side with the axe still in the air. Before it was ready to set the axe down on her back, I attempted to attack it and save my twin. My legs gave it all they could to help me run to the dead Nord, my dark blue fist positioned behind me, and I was ready to kill it.

'Bump bump...bump bump..bump bump. bump bump bump bump' I can hear my heart beating faster as I ran closer to the undead Nord's back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!" I shouted out as I shot my fist to its open back and it made contact.

The draugr dropped its axe at my attack and my fist did something I have not expected. The power of my fist was so strong, it cracked open the ribs and sent the zombie flying off its feet and the platform like a rocket. The dead corpse was sent in the rocky ceiling with a powerful force, which made large boulder crumble to the ground. However, as it happened a tan stone object fell form the rock and landed near my feet. I fell on my knees to pick up the object that was on the ground. It looked solid, brownish tan, and had weird curvy marking on it and the deep dots looked like stars.

"This must be the Dragonstone." I analyzed. "Marine, we found the Dragon-" I stopped talking as I forgot my twin was still injured. I pulled off my bag and searched for anything that would help save her, to my luck there were six 'Minor Healing' potions. I pulled the top open and plunged the bottle into her mouth to let the liquid slide down her throat.

"Aaaahhhgggg!" She cried with disgust. I drowned two more down her throat, then I took two more from my bag and drank them. My mouth did not like it at all, the liquid was too bitter for me, but at least it regenerated my health. I helped my cousin to her feet and up the stairs to another tunnel.

"Hm, Glacier..agh..what happened?" She questioned.

"The draugr was about to kill went you were down, but I killed it before it could end your life." I answered. "And on the bright side, we obtained the Dragonstone." I chuckled as she laughed a little.

"That's good." Marine tried to stand up for herself, but almost fell if I didn't catch her. "Damn draugr, slashed me at my legs. They're numb." She said.

"I'll get us out of here, Marine. You just hold on to me." I placed her arm around my shoulder before we walked up the tunnel. We came to a dead end of the tunnel, till I foresaw a switch and pulled it. The mechanism opened a passage way down the tunnel and to a wide space. I told Marine told hold on tight as I jumped down stumbled on my feet.

"Go look in that chest, there is gold, a hide helmet, and a potion inside." I let her down by the pillar, and went to the chest. I put the helmet, gold, and potion in the bag before picking up Marine again and walked us both through the light opening.

* * *

When we came outside and out the terrible dungeon; the sun was high in the sky, clouds flowed in the atmosphere, and the wind flowed in the air. However, we were a steep cliff and was twenty four feet from the ground. I looked to my left to see a way, which there was, yet I couldn't jump because I might hurt Marine.

"Jump down." I did as she said and jumped down the rocks to the ground. "We need to get back to Riverwood and return the claw." She demanded. "There is a cabin near by and an old wizard named Anise lives there." I nodded my head before continuing a long the path.

After a long walk, we managed to get to the cabin Marine was talking about. I looked around for the woman and saw her in her garden with a broom.

"Excuse me madam." Anise looked away from her garden to our injured selves with shock. "Came you please help us?" I asked kindly.

"Yes, yes of course. Come inside." She walked over to us and took Marine off my shoulder into the little cabin of hers as I follow pursuit.

**10 minutes later**

After about 10 minutes in Anise's cabin and explaining to her how we ended up like this, she finished healing Marine and I of our wounds and cooked us some cabbage apple soup. I asked the elder woman how she managed to live here in the wildlife and if she gets any visitors lately. Her answer was simple, she wanted to practice her magic away from Riverwood because she feared she would destroy the town and no she doesn't get much visitors. Marine was too absorbed in the soup to ask the lady anything. The sun was positioned to two o'clock and it was time for us to leave.

"Thank you Miss Anise for healing our injuries, hope we didn't bother you or anything." I gave her a thankful bow.

"Yeah thanks, if it wasn't for you healing spell I would be dead. Hahaha!" She laughed as Anise gave us a warm smile.

"No a problem at all dearies, you are welcomed here anytime you like. It's very nice to have visitors." Her smile widen as she talked.

"We'll come back to visit you Miss Anise. Bye." Marine and I said at the same time before running to Riverwood and hearing the elder woman laughing heartily.

We ran through the forest for a long while before the gates of Riverwood came to view. We walked into the village like regular teens while making our way towards Lucan's shop, but then we were tackled to the ground by Frodnur's dog and was getting our faces licked.

"Marine! Glacier!" We heard two little kids shout our names. Marine pushed the dog off of us in favor of seeing Frodnur and a blond hair girl with a gray skirt and red blouse coming our way.

"Dorthe, Frodnur hey!" My zealous counterpart greeted the two young children.

"Where have you two been? Our parents were worried sick about you guys including Hadvar and Mr. Ralof." Dorthe asked us.

"I told you seventeen million times, they went to Bleack Falls Barrow." Frodnur answered and his dog barked in agreement.

"I want to hear it from them." Dorthe said not at all sounding pleased with his answer.

"Frodnur's right, we went to the terrifying dungeon of Bleack Falls Barrow." She imitated the voice of a spooky storyteller.

"Really, for real? That is so cool! What happened there?!" Dorthe asked with curiosity and Frodnur jumped with glee along with his dog.

"We'll tell you guys at dinner. We need to return the claw to Lucan first." Marine told them before she went into my bag again to bring out the claw making the children mouths drop with awe. I followed my twin down the road and into the shop. "We got a special delivery of a Golden Claw for a Lucan and Camille Valerius!" She joked as the sibling looked at us with shock, til Lucan spoke.

"Y..you two..got the claw?" He asked with shock.

"Hell yeah we got it!" She waved the claw in the air like a trophy before putting it on the counter.

"Oh my, th..thank you, thank you both so much. Here you two girls take these." Camille handed me a three spell books of 'Frostbit', 'Flames', and 'Healing' as Lucan gave Marine a leather weapon waist strap to hold her weapons and a few iron daggers.

"Arigoto Lucan-san and Camille-chan." We thanked them in Japanese. They shot each other a confused visage before smiling at us as we exit the store.

"Now that we have completed. What is soon to happen next?" I questioned the 'Skyrim Expert'.

"Hmm, we have dinner with friends!" I dropped my head at her remark.

"I mean in the game." I clarified.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow we'll be having a short travel to Whiterun the powerhouse of the Imperial Empire. Once there; we'll run into the three members of the Companions, tell the guard at the gate we came there to inform Balgruuf that Riverwood needs some of his guards, then we tell them about the dragon, Alduhoe, destroying Helgen." Marine said. "But for now let relax and enjoy the day." She suggested.

"Yes, let's do that." As we agreed we walked over to the river, pulled out our Iphone 5s and did what we like. I was reading a story on my phone, while Marine played 'Pop that' by French Montana, Rick Ross, Drake, and Lil Wayne.

* * *

**What did y'all think of chapter 4 good or bad. Tell me cause I can't read your minds.**

**Send me your review/comment or you can PM me what you think about it.**

**Thank you for reading my story to all the people out there and hope y'all follow!**

**PM619, I'm gone Y.O.L.O**


	5. Journey to Whiterun

_**Bonjour to the people of FanFiction! **_

_**Sorry that it has been a long while for me to update this story. :(**_

_**But on good note, I was able to finish this chapter before the end of this week! :)**_

_**I like to say thank you to **_**HoTDFan, great northern one, and to all of my followers who love my story! **

_**It means so much to me! :)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Skyrim or Bethesda.**_

* * *

**Journey to Whiterun**

**The Next Day; Tirdas 8:40 Am**

Marine was the first person to wake up from her sleep in the rental room of the 'Sleeping Giant Inn'. She let out a long yawn and stretched her arms before getting out of the bed to walk over to her cousin's room. But before she could walk into Glacier's room, the smell of fresh made eggs and meat invaded her nostrils which made her stomach growl with hunger and forget what she was doing. Without thinking, Marine ran over to the bar and placed twenty septeims on the counter startling Orgnar, who was placing beer mugs under the bar counters.

"Morning, Orgnar!" Marine greeted him as he rose up from the floor to look towards her. He then studied over her body; Marine was wearing her blue strapless bra and purple panties.

"Hey little Redguard, what do you need?" He asked her in his usual stone tone.

"First off, I have a name it's Marine." She said as she flung her index finger in the air before raising her middle finger. "Second, I would like two plates of scrambled eggs, two apples, roasted rabbit legs, a mug of water, and one bottle of mead." Orgnar quirked an eyebrow at her when he heard her order a bottle of mead. "The mead is for me only not my cousin." Orgnar still didn't look persuaded.

"Don't you think you're a little too young to be drinking alcohol?" He questioned the insane girl.

"Yes she is, and she will not be drinking any alcoholic beverages. Not on my watch." Marine turned her heel to see her fully clothe twin, Glacier, standing behind her with her arms crossed over her breast.

"Fine, take the mead out of that order." She groaned lowly before walking back to her room.

"Your food will be out in a few minutes, girls." Orgnar told them before preparing their meal. Glacier turned heels to her cousin's room with her disapproval visage. As she entered, she took her seat on the bed and watched her twin get her clothes on.

"What in heaven's name were you thinking? Buying alcohol, are you mentally insane!" Glacier yelled in a whisper for only her and Marine to hear.

"Glacier," Marine called softly when she was done putting her shirt on. "I have been insane since preschool, I thought you learned that by now!" Glacier just gave blinked her eyes and straight face. "Haha, just kidding. I'm just messing with ya on the- OW!" She cried as Glacier knocked down Marine's head with her fist.

"You make that the last time you fool around with me like that again!" Glacier yelled in anger.

"Ahem." Both girls turned towards the door to see Orgnar holding two plates and mugs of water. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked in her baritone voice.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Glacier spoke before taking the plates and mugs away from Orgnar to the bed stand. "Thank you, Orgnar." The twin thanked in unison as Orgnar left them to their breakfast.

"Okay, after we are done eating and getting our bathes then we'll talk about getting you a boyfriend." Marine said irrelevantly. Her twin pouted her lips together and gave her the 'don't play me like that' look. "Yeah sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut." was her last response before stuffing her mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, you do that." Glacier said before getting back to her meal.

**20 minutes later**

Once Marine and Glacier had had their warm meals and relaxing bath, the twins exited the inn with their weapons and supplies. Then the twins split up and when to different houses; Marine went over to Alvor and Sigrid's house, while Glacier went over to Gerdur and Hod's home. When Marine was close to the door, she cleared her throat before she knocked lightly on the door three times. As she was done knocking the door was swung open and behind it was...Hadvar.

"Oh, good morning Marine." Hadvar greeted surprised to see her at his uncle's front door.

"Morning to you too." Marine replied back.

"Did you come here for something?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No, I just came here to say thank you and good bye. My cousin and I are leaving to Whiterun soon." She told him.

"What?!" shouted a voice from inside. A second later, Dorthe ran to the door to Marine. "You-you can't leave, you promised me you would teach me how to throw daggers today." She reminded her. Yesterday after Marine and Glacier got back from their adventure at Bleack Falls Barrow, Dorthe asked Marine to teach her how to throw daggers. She agreed and promised her she would teach her tomorrow, which is today.

"Yeah, can you wait a moment I need to sharpen the daggers." Dorthe gave her a smile and nod before she saw Marine run over to the forge.

When Marine was at the forge, she began to pull daggers out of her leather strap till all were on the workbench before getting some out of the back pocket. As she was pulling out the remaining daggers from her back pocket, her hand reached into her other pocket to pull out her IPhone 5. When she looked around to see anyone coming, she started to text Glacier.

"_Glacier, we will have to stay here for another 15-30 minutes. Something just came up." She texted her. A minutes later her phone received Glacier's response._

"_Why the hell did you text me, I was still in the house! My IPhone went off and everyone is curious to where the sound was coming from before I ran out the house! What situation?" Glacier texted._

"_Sorry about that again. I promised Dorthe that I would teach her how to throw daggers today, so we'll leave in 15 minutes." Marine replied._

"_Fine, but next time came talk me directly." Glacier responded._

"_Yeah sure." was her last response before putting her IPhone back in her pocket and began to sharpen the daggers._

**15 minutes later**

"Wow, you're getting better at this Dorthe!" Marine said with pride towards the youth. "You keep this up and you'll become an excellent marksman or should I say marks girl." Marine complimented.

"Haha, you're funny." Dorthe said as she threw her fifteenth dagger into the tree in the forest. As Dorthe was about to throw another dagger at the tree, Marine was tackled to the ground by Frodnar's dog.

"Marine, Dorthe what are you guys doing?" Frodnar asked as he ran to the girls with Glacier in tow.

"Marine is teaching me how to throw daggers." Dorthe mocked.

"You didn't cut yourself, right? Daggers can be dangerous you know." Glacier warned.

"Don't worry, Marine gave me her gloves to prevent from getting cut."

"I hate to interrupt this little safety session, but can anyone get this dog off me!" Glacier's twin cried as the trio laughed before helping her.

When everyone was had begun to head back to the village, the youths gave both girls a large hug. The twins returned the hugs before releasing them and getting their stuff together. As they were ready to head out, Alvor and his wife Sigrid came walking up to the twins. Both adults gave Marine a light hug before they spoke to her.

"Good luck on your journey, Marine and Glacier. Here I made this pie for your trip." Sigrid handed the native girls a homemade apple pie. The sweet aroma of the apple pie filled their nostrils as they took it in like a drug attic sniffing crack.

"That is too OD!" They said in unison as Glacier placed the pie him her bag. Then Alvor pulled out two pairs of new iron swords and maces out of his pocket to the young teens.

"I crafted these for you two when I heard you two were leaving yesterday. Call it a present for your travels. Don't break them now; they were a piece of work." Alvor warn as he shot them a warming smile like a proud father smiling at his children.

"Thank you all for your hospitality. We'll come visit you all." The twins gave them a bow before turning heels and out of Riverwood.

The girls looked back to the miniscule bunch behind them and gave them a wave goodbye. The twins walked the stone bridge till they reached the fork road. Marine told her cousin they are to go right and under the cliff. The Water-Ice girls continued on their path to Whiterun in silence, until Marine began to sing.

"We're off to see the Jarl, the wonderful Jarl of Whiterun!" Marine sang ever-changing the words from the 'Wizard of Oz' to match the journey they're on.

"No!" Glaze yelled, which caused Marine to stop singing to look back at her. "Instead of singing like you're on American Idol, you could modify me what will occur once we compass Whiterun." the astute twin suggested.

"Alright fine. When we get close enough to Whiterun, we practically run into Aela and two more members of the Companions. They'll be fighting a giant at the Pelagia Farm garden." Glaze raised an eyebrow.

"Who are the Companions?" Marine intelligent counterpart inquiry.

"God dammit lady, I feel like we're playing Twenty Question here." She complained.

"I don't know the dialogue on this game; you're more of the expert on this virtual world than I." Glacier shot back at Marine.

"I can't answer all of your questions! Look, when we reach the Companions ask Aela, Farkas, or Ria they'll tell you." She told her as they passed by a line of Imperial soldiers and a prisoner in bindings.

The twins proceeded to walk down the dirt road to the gates of Whiterun. Suddenly, the ground shook under their feet for an unknown reason till they saw the cause of the random earthquake. Like Marine foretold, a giant man with a large mallet like weapon was attacking the people attacking below it. One of the attackers was a strong muscular man in steel armor wielding a steel greatsword, another was woman wearing green Nord armor wielding a bow while shooting arrows, and the last one was a dark skin Imperial woman in fur armor wielding a sword and shield.

"Are they the Companions?" Glacier asked in curiosity.

"Hell yeah that's them, well three of them." She answered with a bright gleam in her eyes as if she was seeing her favorite hero up close.

"Ah. Did you join their posse in the game?" the strategist Water-Ice twin asked as Marine shot her a 'Really' face.

"No, I joined Young Money." She spoke sarcastically as her counterpart gave her a disapproving glare. "Yes I joined them, since you have not been paying attention to me playing Skyrim for the past week!" with that said she pulled a dagger from her pocket before aiming at the giant's head.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" Glacier asked with wide eyes.

"Aiming at the giant's head." Glacier eyes widen more as she said that. "Don't worry I did this before with my avatar, except I came in too late to finish the giant...and accidentally hit Farkas." the last part she muttered to herself before she unexpectedly let the dagger fly from her hand to the giant's back.

The large humanoid felt the sharp object stab into its back as he turned to where it came from and to the girls' despair it was looking directly at them before it charging at the duet. The girls stood frozen for a moment as they saw the monster came at them with its mallet in the air. As the giant slammed its powerful weapon towards the earthy ground the dark skin girls were quick enough to dodge the mallet before it made contact with them.

"Time for some 'Ninja Speed'!" Marine told to herself as she used her agility to run around the giant's feet to create a tornado round the feet to the calves.

Much to Marine's advantage the humanoid was too confused to by the tornado and the multiple running clones to know which one was the real her. Once Marine saw the giant in its confused state, she unsheathed her dual iron swords before she jumped to slash at its ankles and calves. She continued this quotidian for a few minutes before the giant fell on its knees in pain stopping the small tornado. At the right moment, Marine signaled Glacier, who was standing eleven feet away from the beast to take her shot. A smirk grew on girl's face as she took positioned herself in her fight stance and locked in her glowing right fist beside her hip. Not a moment too soon she ran at full speed towards the crippled giant. As she was close enough to the giant, Glacier launched out her right fist and aimed it directly at its nose. The powerful fist of Glacier Water-Ice made direct physical contact with the monster's olfactory organ; making the giant's nose break, its face to fall back, and sending the humanoid off the ground into the sky till it landed five hundred feet away from them and back to its camp. Glacier's eyes widen in shock at how strong her power was as Marine was running over to her for a hug before letting Glacier go.

"That was so fucking awesome! Glacier, what the hell was that fist power?" Marine asked energetically while she was jumping up and down like a child getting a present on Christmas.

"I don't know what it was? I just found that out during our battle with the draugr lord." Glacier explained calmly.

"You mean you discovered your power during our fight with the draugr lord!" Marine said shockingly as her twin nodded in response. Then from behind them the sound of footsteps were coming closer to them. The footsteps belonged to non-other than the three members of the Companions.

"In-incredible! Tremendously incredible!" Aela said dumbfounded by the unforeseen power and ability the twins displayed against the giant. "In all my years as a proud warrior I have never seen such strength and speed be used against a giant nor possessed by young blood like yourselves. Tell me who are you, young warriors?" Aela asked them with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"I am Glacier Water-Ice and this it my twin cousin, Marine Water-Ice." She said composing herself and her twin to the redhead woman and her comrades.

"Marine and Glacier Water-Ice...such strange names, though you two seem to be of Redguard Heritage." Aela assumed.

"If I may ask are you three the Companions?" Glacier asked to be sure her twin was right.

"Yes, we are." Aela answered. "But there are more members of the Companions than just us three. You'll see them once we return to Jorrvaskr." Aela told her.

"Can you explain to me what are the Companions?" Aela did look amused at her questioned.

"Never heard of the Companions ay? An order of warriors, we are bothers and sisters in honor. We are to solve problems that threaten the people, if the coin is good enough that is." She explained.

"Marine, can we join them?" the black-sky blue hair girl asked her twin, but Aela spoke before Marine can.

"It's not for her or anyone to say except Kodlak Whitemane back at Jorrvaskr. He's the leader of the Companions. The old man has a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell if your worth it or not." Alea informed the girls. "I recommend you girls join the Companions, you both seem to become powerful warrior young or not. If you do, good luck." Alea suggested before her and her team walked back to the Whiterun gates.

"If you're thinking that the old man is a pedophile, he not." Marine joked before walking ahead.

"I was not thinking that!" Glacier shouted at her as she ran to catch up with her.

After a long walk from the Pelagia garden to the Whiterun stables, the twins were able to make to the entrance before noon. Marine began to inform Glacier about the guards at the gates, they need to have a good excuse for coming here in order for the guards to let them inside. When the girls were coming closer the gates of Whiterun, they froze as a Whiterun guard approached the duet.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only." the guard stated, not caring about the young girls.

"Alright listen pinhead, we have news from Helgen about the dragon attack. That and Riverwood needs the Jarl's aid. So, let us through so we can inform the Jarl, jackass!" Marine commanded with a bored expression as the guard growled at her rude explanation.

"Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you. Both of you." warned the guard.

Marine simply ignored the man in favor of continuing completing her task with her twin. Marine pushed open the gates before walking through. Glacier preceded behind her with a nettled visage after seeing her relative put on a rude attitude toward the guard. She was about to pull on her shirt and tell her to apologize to the guard, but she decided not to lecture her twin today. Instead, she let her sky blue eyes wonder around the peaceful village and scenery with bliss; the houses were built perfectly with beautiful designs, children roamed the streets in a playful manner, and flowers were flowing in the breeze. Above all this place is amazing to Glacier.

"We'll pay whatever it takes, but we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers." said a blond hair man in Imperial armor, who was talking to a dark skin woman in blacksmith clothing.

"I just can't fill in an order that size on my own." She complained to the man. "Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Grey-Mane for help?" the man scoffed at her idea.

"Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak." He replied. Glacier was about to intervene, but her cousin gripped her arm and pulled her away from the adults.

"Dammit, do I have to drag your ass around town to keep up with me?" asked an irritated Marine as she proceeded to drag her twin behind her to Dragons-reach.

"No." Glacier said as she pulled out of her cousin's grip. "I was only wondering what the argument was about." Glacier said as Marine rubbed her eyebrows.

"Can you please focus at the task at hand? We don't have time to lollygag right now and lollygagging is against the law in Skyrim. OMG, I becoming like you and Aunt Sloane(**Marine** **and Glacier's sixth aunt**)!" Maine panicked as Glacier rolled her eyes.

"No you're not. If you were you would be using a more larger oral communication than those minuscule utterances of a lexicon expressive style." Marine blinked a few times before asking a question.

"Was that in English? Cause ain't understanding what the hell you just said to me right there." Marine said while giving hand gestures like a diva.

"Preciously my point. Let us sheer our contemporary mission, shall we." Glacier said as she walked on ahead of her confused twin.

The girls proceeded to walk through the market area and pass some guards and children who were roaming the streets. They walked up the stoney steps to the central area where a big tree rested with a few leaves. As the girls walked across the stone bridge a loud voice was heard from the large statue of Talos.

"The very idea is to our Elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us? With man? Ha!" shouted a man in a yellow hooded robe.

"Oh great, Talos' bitchy banshee is here. Shoot me!" The dark skin girl spoke with sarcasm.

"Who is that guy, Marine?" her cousin questioned again for God knows how many times today.

"That's Hemskr, the preacher of Whiterun. He runs his shitty loud mouth to the public twenty four-seven and NEVER shuts up about Talos, the civil war, the Thalmor, and blah blah blah." Marine spoke as she did a hand puppet motion while walking over and up the three flight of stairs with her cousin in tow.

"Okay Glacier let me explain what is to happen soon from this point. Once we finish with our conversation with Jarl Balgruuf, we give Farengar, the court wizard the Dragonstone which he will be pleased. After that, Irileth, Balgruuf's housejarl will run over to Farengar's office and warn us that a dragon has attacked the west tower. We assist her and the other guards in defeating the dragon, Mirmulnir, and hopefully we win!" the insane twin foretold to her intelligent counterpart.

"Understood." Marine nodded to her twin.

The twins walked toward the tall wooden doors of Dragons-reach before the girls pushed open the door to enter the large home of Balgruuf the Great.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 5 of DovahTwiins!**_

_**Comments/Reviews are most welcomed!**_

_**Till next chapter, PM619 out!**_


	6. Two Dragonborns!

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Sorry I've been gone for a long time, but I had a lot of things to do in school which was keeping me from my story creation time.**_

_**Hope you all can understand. **_

_**I like to thank Darkyshana, Patchwork Knightness, and my other followers! Also ShoutFinder for the awsome reviews! I love y'all. :)**_

_**Now without a further ado, Chapter 6 is ready to entertain your brilliant minds of fiction!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim.**_

* * *

**Two Dragonborns!**

**Marine's POV**

When Glacier and I walked through the large doors of DragonsReach, we gazed our eyes around the large exterior while walking up the large stairs of the Grand hall. I had to admit; everything in here was bigger on the inside than the outside or the game for that matter. I looked over at Glacier, who was taking her attention to the design and exterior of the Grand Hall, to see how she was coping with being in the Jarl's home. She didn't look fascinated at first, but when she turned her attention to Irileth's dark elf structure; her eyes grew wide and mouth dropped with amusement. I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud and disturb Jarl Balgruuf and Proventus' conversation about something; I'm guessing it's about the destruction of Helgen or something else.

"Marine," my twin whispered to me while I turned my head to her "what the heck is the extraordinary creature in blue?" I looked over to Irileth then back to Glacier.

"That's Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl. She's a dark elf or Dunmer as Nords would call them." I explained. "We should go over to Jarl Balgruuf and tell him everything that has happened in Helgen." I suggested as my twin nodded before walking forward. Then like in the game, Irileth saw us walking forward, she sheathed her sword and stalked towards us.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." She told us with narrowed red eyes and a deep tone. I looked over to Glaze as she was about to speak.

"We came here to inform the Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen." Glacier told Irileth. Irileth's visage was unreadable, but I think she believes us.

"Well that explains why the guards let you two in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you girls personally." Glacier and I nodded our heads before Irileth lead us to Jarl Balgruuf in his thrown.

"Irileth, who are these young girls and why are they here?" Jarl Balgruuf questioned her.

"These girls say they were at Helgen, where the dragon attacked." the Dunmer said as Jarl Balgruuf was silent. When Glacier and I were in front of the Jarl, he began to question us.

"So, you two were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" He asked us with astonishment.

"Well yeah, the dragon we saw completely destroyed Helgen!" I spoke out. "And the last time we saw the thing it was heading this way." the moment I said that, Jarl Balgruuf's visage went from calm to shocked.

"By Ysmir Irileth was right!" He said before turning his attention to Proventus. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" At the moment, Irileth spoke up.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once." She suggested, which is another thing we came for was. "It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." that's true, but that dragon is Mirmulnir not Aldubastard. Then Proventus began to speak.

"But the Jarl of Falkreth will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him!" As in the game, he was speaking the negative side. "We should not..." He was cut off by the Jarl.

"Enough!" Balgruuf snapped causing the Grand Hall to be silent. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people." He then spoke out a command to his housecarl. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once!" He commanded.

"Yes, my Jarl" She pounded her heart in respect before carrying off her duties. Haha duty.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus told Balgruuf. I swerved my eyes over to my twin to see her doing nothing but stare at the Jarl. I'm a little surprised she hasn't asked me any question during this long conversation.

"Well done. You young girls have sought me out, on your own initiative. You've have done Whiterun a service and I won't forget it." He complemented us and I shot him a wide grin.

"Aw, it was nothin." I said with glee as I heard Glacier let out a sigh.

"Hahaha, let me give you girls something as a token of my esteem." He called forth to the guard on his left and whispered something to his ear. Once he was done, the guard ran out through the door of DragonsReach.

"Where is that guard going Jarl Balgruuf?" Glacier asked him.

"He is going to the blacksmith's market to buy you two some armor for your service, despite how young you girls are and such." He answered her question.

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf." I thanked him. "Is there anything else you want us to do?" what am I talking about of course there is.

"There is another thing you girls can do for me. Suitable for someone of your talents. If you girls are willing that is." I turned over to my twin for an answer.

"Glacier, are you willing to do this?" I asked her with concern, which causes her to give me her 'really' face.

"Marine, what the hell makes you believe I'm not willing?" I raised my hands up in defense.

"Okay okay, I was just asking. God damn." I returned my attention back the Jarl. "We'll do your task." I told him.

"Very well. Marine and Glacier correct? Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into the matter related to these dragons and...rumors of dragons." Balgruuf informed us before getting off his thrown and motioning us to follow him.

"That's cool!" I said randomly to him, but he decided to ignore me. Once we entered the court wizard's quarters, Farengar working at his desk; probably about the dragons or something else. But as we came in, he turned away from his work to look at us.

"Farengar, I think I've found some people who can help you with your dragon project." Balgruuf said to his wizard. Farengar then turned his eyes onto me and Glacier, but he didn't seem too happy about it though. "Go ahead and fill them in with all the details." the Jarl demanded before leaving us with the dragon obsessed mage.

"So the Jarl thinks you two can be of use to me?" He stated to us.

"Yes sir, he said that you were working on an important matter." Glacier said.

"Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." Oh my god, this taking too long!

"Do you want us to do something for you or not!" I yelled. Farengar narrowed his eyes at me as my twin rolled her head and dropped jaw at me for my rudeness.

"Yes, I need you girls to fetch something for me." He said, not liking my rude outburst. "Well, when I mean fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." Secret-Fire informed us. I know what he's talking because I played this game, so I'll ask him a question just for the fun of it.

"What the hell does this have to do with the dragons, Harry Potter?" I asked plainly. He gave a questioned glare before it swiftly disappeared to his regular visage.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Glacier was about to answer that question, but he cut her off. "Never mind, that's not important at the moment. You see, when the stories of dragons- blah blah blah- many dismissed- blah blah blah- fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One- blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah- anything that falls outside- blah blah blah blah- impossible. But I- blah blah blah blah blah- about dragons- where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?" thank god he finished talking. I was so close to falling asleep after his boring explanations.

"So what is it you want us to do, Mr. Farengar?" It always has to be my cousin to ask the question I know the answer to.

"I, ah, learned of a certain tablet said to be housed in Bleack Falls Barrow- a 'Dragonstone', said to contain a map of dragon burial site." He says.

"Are you talking about this?" I went over to Glaze's backpack that was strapped to her back and reached for the Dragonstone. Once it was in my hands; I pulled it out, closed Glacier's bag, and placed the tablet on Farengar's desk. Farengar's face was priceless, literally.

"H-h-how did- you girls...g..get this?" He was shocked and amused at the same time.

"We went into the Barrow yesterday to retrieve a claw for someone and we came across this stone. So, surprise!" I shot him a wide smile as he stood motionless.

"This is remarkable! Hahaha, seems that you two can cut above the other brutes the Jarl sends my way." He seems very happy about the Dragonstone, as expected.

"Um, thank you sir. What's ne-" She did finish her question because one of the Jarl's guards came in and cut her off.

"Excuse me," we all looked at the Whiterun guard. "I'm here to give you girls a gift from the Jarl." He then reached into his back pocket to give us our armor.

Out of his pocket were two sets of armor, both were light weight armor. The first one was studded fur armor with the steel plate on the right side. The second one was leather armor with no studs in it. The guard handed the studded fur armor to me as he gave Glacier the leather armor. I wonder if there's a place where we can change out clothes. If there is I call first.

"Thank you." we said in unison as the guard left us and Farengar.

"As I was saying, what's next Mr. Farengar?" Glacier asked the mage of Whiterun.

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim." He replied before continuing. "My...associate will be pleased by your handiwork. She discovered its location by means she has so far declined to share with me." He finished.

'Irileth should be coming right about-' the sound of running footsteps were heard coming behind me. 'now.' I pondered.

"Farengar!" Irileth cried as she ran into Farengar's office, panting. "Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby." She demanded the mage before switching her attention to Glacier and I. "You girls should come too." Irileth said.

'Yea! Mirmulnir, one of Alduhoe's loyal bitches are here. Let's throw a party!' I thought sarcastically.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Secret-Fire asked the Dark elf woman.

'Where and what Mirmulnir was doing? Oh, he was doing what any dragon would do. Fly over the tower, destroy the tower, eat the guards, and shit out glitter and rainbow like Nyan cat!' I though sarcastically again.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it." Irileth ran out of the room with me, Glacier and Farengar behind her. "Let's go!" we ran up the flight of stairs that lead to the war hall. As we made it up the stairs, Jarl Balgruuf and a Whiterun guard from the tower were standing by the doors to the balcony outside.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" the Jarl inquired.

"Yes, my lord!" the Whiterun guard replied to the Jarl. I motioned Glacier to come over to Jarl Balgruuf's side to see the conflict, which she obeyed.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." Irileth demanded to the guard.

"Uh…that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen." The guard explained to Balgruuf.

I felt something tugging on my arm and was curious to what it was. I looked down to see that it was Glacier's hand tugging on me. My sapphire eyes switched over to Glacier, who was looking back at me.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"The dragon, Mirmulnir, the one you mentioned moments ago. Is he the one they are converting about?" Glacier asked me.

"Yeah." I said before we turned our focus back on the Jarl and the guard.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." The Whiterun guard bowed before heading down stairs. Jarl Balgruuf looked over at Irileth to give her directions. "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there." He instructed, but Irileth was already ahead of him.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate." She told him.

"Good, don't fail me." The Dark elf pounded her heart in respect. Then Jarl Balgruuf turned his attention to me and my twin cousin. "There's no time to stand on ceremony, girls. I need your help again." He proclaims to us.

"You do not need to tell us, Jarl Balgruuf. We'll do anything we can to help you and your city." My twin tells him with her placid voice.

"Hell yeah, we will! There's nothing too difficult for us to handle, even a dragon can't take us down! So just say the word and kick that bitch's ass back to the mountain tops!" I raised my fist up to the air to prove my point. Glacier let out a small giggle at my warrior intuition as Balgruuf gave us a smile.

"Thank you, Marine and Glacier. It means a lot to me." He spoke before getting serious again. "I want you two to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. Both of you have survived Helgen, so you two have more experience with dragons than anyone else here." He pointed that out. "As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you girls are now permitted to purchase property in the city, even thought he was against it for you two are young. And please accept this gift from my personal armory." Jarl Balgruuf handed me and Glacier two sets of iron armor and damn they are heavy.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." I heard Farengar say to the Jarl.

"No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against theses dragons." Jarl Balgruuf demanded his court wizard. Farengar was disappointed, but didn't dare show it in front of his Jarl.

"As you command." He said plainly before walking back down the stairs.

'Hmm…maybe I should get a snapshot of Mirmulnir up close and show it to him when we come back.' I suggested mentally.

"One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with." Balgruuf stated to his housecarl.

"Don't worry my lord. I am the very soul of caution." Irileth replied before turn her attention to us. "Come girls, we must stop this dragon before it destroys the watchtower." with that said she rushed down the stairs with me and my twin in tow.

**4 minutes later**

Minutes later, we arrived at the Whiterun gates with Irileth. Four Whiterun guards were already stationed near the gates waiting for the Jarl's housecarl. They were confused to what was happening here, but I think they were mostly confused to why two teenagers were following behind her (Glacier and I).

"What's going on here?" asked one of the guards.

"A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." the Dunmer answered, shocking the guards.

"A dragon?!" said the aghast men.

"You heard right! I said a dragon!" Irileth said again, but more aggressive. "I don't care much where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it made a mistake of attacking Whiterun!" a guard took a step towards her.

"But housecarl, how can we fight a dragon?" he inquiries.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before or expected to face one in battle. But we are honor-bound to fight it, even if we fail." she tells them.

'Which we're not.' I pondered.

"This dragon is threatening our homes...our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me fight this thing alone?" she ask her loyal guards.

'If they were pussies, then yes.' I snicked at the thought.

"No." they answered her.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it- the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age." Irileth states the guards.

"Technically, it's not the first dragon we've seen." Glacier whispered to me, which I smirked.

"The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say?" the Dunmer shouts to the men.

'We're fucked! Hahaha!' I held back my laugh, so that I could hear more.

"Shall we go kill us a dragon?" she encouraged her team.

"Yeah! Damn right! Go kill the fucker!" they cried with pride and spirit.

"Let's move out!" Irileth commanded her troops as we all followed her out of the gates of Whiterun.

Once we were outside the gates, we ran down the stone walkway out of Whiterun's barrier. Irileth was ahead of us by a few feet, as for the men they were behind me and Glacier. I would want to us my speed agility to get us to the watchtower quicker, but as my twin said I have to be cautious of people might think about it. We ran pass the Whiterun stables then made a right turn to the tower. While we were running, I took the time to look up at the sky. The sky was bright blue with some cumulus clouds floating away like boats in a river. I turned my attention back on the road to see that we were getting close to the watchtower, and it looked exactly like it was in the game; burnt, broken down, and debris everywhere. Irileth stopped behind a rock and we followed afterward.

"No signs of dragons right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." Irileth stated. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened and if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with." Irileth commanded before the men went on ahead to the tower. I unsheathed my dual swords and was about to run towards the tower with Irileth, till I heard Glacier humming behind us.

"What is it, young one?" Irileth asked Glaze. Glacier was quite for a few second before answering Irileth.

"The guard back at Whiterun said that he saw the dragon coming from the south, correct?" Glaze asked the dark elf.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked Glacier.

"Well, it's just that...there are no mountain in the south side of the tower, but on the west side. And as I can recall in mythical terms, dragons love living in the mountains which is west because they are less likely to be noticed and/or seen by citizens." Glacier was doing hand motions while explaining her observation to the housecarl.

"What are you getting at, child?" she questioned her.

"I'm saying the dragon that attacked the tower was coming from the west not south. Because the way the colossal stone pieces and flames are positioned, it's obvious it attacked from a one hundred-twenty five degree angle within appositely forty-five point five seconds exact. The guard must have said it come from the south because he was probably standing on the east side of the tower." Glacier stated.

"Hmm, clever observation Glacier." Irileth praised her.

"However, since we came here a few seconds earlier it will approximately come here in about thirty-nine point thirty-three seconds. So we better head to the tower before it appears." Glacier suggested to the Jarl's housecarl.

"Agreed, let move!" she commanded us, which we obeyed. Once we come to the broken tower a survivor come out of the tower entrance toward the other guards.

"No, you must go back the dragon is still lurking around somewhere!" he warned us.

"Glacier, how much time?!" Irileth shouted to Glaze.

"Eleven seconds!" my counterpart answered.

"How the hell do you know?" that was the question I wanted to ask her.

"Perimeter calculation, duh." she answered, being her smart ass self

"**Roar!**" Mirmulnir road which caused the guards to shake with fear, but they shook it off and pulled out their swords.

"Five...four...three...two...one!" me and Glacier counted down. Right on queue Mirmulnir flew through the air to the crumbled tower.

"Glaze get your bow out!" she nodded before getting her bow and arrows ready. "Now shoot his ass out the sky!" I yelled out.

"I know what to do!" she shouted at me, damn I'm just saying.

The guards, Irileth, and Glacier proceeded to shoot Alduin's bitch with arrows while I was throwing iron daggers at him, but the problem was our weapons weren't effecting him at all. Mirmulnir flew around the tower one time before he stopped in front of a guard, who temping to shoot him down. The was about to fire another arrow at him till the dragon shouted out flames from his giant maw. When the poor soldier was consumed by the flames, Mirmulnir took off again but over the tower this time.

"Damn it, that dragon is taking our arrows like it's nothing!" one of our soldiers cried out.

"Keep firing men, its strength is draining!" Irileth demanded. I proceeded to throw my iron daggers to the red bastard, but to my dismay I was out of daggers.

"Yo Glaze, I'm out of daggers!" I informed to her as she gave me a spectacle look.

"Use another weapon, if you're out!" she suggested before shooting another arrow at Mirmulnir, who was still flying in the air.

"I only have my swords with me! How the hell am I supposed to hit him if-" I was cut off by my twin.

"MARINE, LOOK OUT!" Glacier cried to me before tackling me to the ground. While I was complaining about my shortage of daggers, I failed to notice Mirmulnir was going to land on me. Lucky for me Glacier saw it coming or else I would've been crushed.

As we were getting off the ground to face Alduin's ally, Mirmulnir turned his whole body around to face us.

"Kill it!" Irileth commanded us.

"**Yol...Toor Shul!**" He shouted 'Fire Breathe' at us, however we dodged it in the nick of time.

"Marine, I'll take Mirmulnir on his right while you take his left!" she demanded as she switched her long bow for her duel maces. With a little nod, I pulled out my swords and started slicing at the bitch.

Glacier and I were making a little progress with Mirmulnir, don't get me wrong we're doing our best here. But this guy...this dovah is taking our hits like a G. Yeah that sounded kinda ghetto, but he is acting like it's nothing.

"Glacier!" I called. My twin was casting a spark spell on him at the same time slashing him with her mace. "How you doing over there?" I asked while dodging Mirmulnir's teeth.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" Glaze said rhetorically. Then Irileth charged at the dragon and sliced at his face with her sword.

"Girls focus! His strength is failing, keep at it!" Mirmulnir used his fire shout at her, but it did little effect on her.

His blood was pouring out of his scales and lost his enthusiasm to fly. I guess the divines are with us. I swung my sword at Mirmulnir's wing on more time before he died, but before he did he shouted.

"_Dovahkiin! NO!" _was he last words before he fell flat out dead on the ground.

"The over-grown lizard is dead!" a soldier cheered.

"Marine, we did it! We killed it!" Glacier cheered as we collided into cheerful hug.

"Wait, something is happening to the dragon!" Irileth announced making everyone including us to look at the dragon.

I knew what was happening; its scales and skin is burning off, it will become a skeletal dragon, and the best part about this...someone here is the Dragonborn. And that would highly be me or Glacier. Only Akatosh can foresee who's worthy to be the Ultimate Dragonslayer.

"Everyone get back!" All of us ran away from the burning corpus on different sides, I'm on the left and Glacier's on the right.

Here it comes the moment we...I mean Skyrim has been waiting for. The appearance of the Dragonborn! I looked over to Glaze and her face was telling me that she had no idea what the hell is about to come. My sapphire eyes turned back to the decaying body that was now burning bright like a flame and multiple rays of light were shooting out towards me. However, when I looked back into the light, I saw half of Mirmulnir's soul was getting transferred not to me... but to GLACIER'S BODY! I was shocked like fuck as was the other soldiers. When the lights died down, my counterpart was staring at me like a hawk.

"Marine...what just happened?" she inquired me as she walked over to my side.

"Uh..." I could not answer her, I was just as shocked as she was.

"I...I can't believe it, you...you two are...Dragonborn!" a soldier exclaimed.

"Dragonborn? What's that?" Glacier asked the man.

"In the very oldest tale when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power." He explained. "That's what you girls did wasn't it, absorb the dragon's power?"

"Um...I'm not sure what we did? Marine?" I was frozen like ice to even speak.

"There's only one way to find out." He spoke.

"How?" Glaze asked and I snapped out of my shock faze.

"Try to shout." My twin only stared at the man like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Shouting is the only way to prove it. According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can shout without training like the dragons do" He said to her before he got into a conversation with another soldier about us being Dragonborns.

"Marine, are you all right?" I nodded. "Good, now explain to me what he mean by 'shout like a dragon'."

"He means that we have to shout out the word of power with Mirmulnir's soul." she tilted her head in confusion. "Remember that word wall we saw back at Bleack Falls Barrow and the glowing dragon word 'Fus'?"

"I do." she says.

"Well since we killed Mirmulnir and absorbed his soul, the soul will allow us to shout out the word 'Fus' which mean force. Does that make sense?" there was an awkward silence between us before she spoke.

"Minimum." was all she said.

"Okay how about this, we shout the word 'Fus' to prove what I mean." she agreed with a small nod. "On my mark, one...two...three!"

"**Fus!" **we shouted in unison. As I expected, two blue transparent auras popped out of our mouths and pushed a guard back six feet.

"Sorry." Glaze apologized to the guard.

"See what I mean now, Glacier?" I questioned her and she nodded.

"So it's true, you two are Dragonborn. Those that were with the dragon blood in 'em. Like Tiber Septim himself." the guard said. Then another guard came over.

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons." He said.

"There weren't any dragons then, you idiot. They're just coming back now for the first time in...forever." The other guard said. Then there came another guard...uh.

"But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. Yet, there are **two** Dragonborns here, so do they absorb half of the dragon's power?" the guard spoke.

"What do you say, Irileth? You're being awfully quite." a guard asked with concern. Irileth looked at the guards for a second, then at us for five seconds, then back to the men.

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quite than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." Irileth spatted. "Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need..."

I couldn't listen to them bickering anymore cause it was so boring, it's like listening to a teacher giving a lecture about college instead of the main subject. Without them noticing; I walked over to the corpus of Alduhoe's ally, took out my IPhone 5, and took a quick snapshot of Mirmulnir's bones. After that I looked inside the skeleton to look for items like in the game. The items I found were valuable; 3 dragon bone and scales, one garnet, a few iron arrows, a Whiterun guard outfit, and some steel arrows. After I collected the items, Irileth was demanding Glacier and I return to Whiterun.

"Jarl Balgruuf will want to speak to you both about what has happened here. Now get going." We nodded to her before we took off to Whiterun.

"So cousin, what will occur next?" Glacier inquired me.

"Well what will happen is-" I was cut off by what happened next.

"_**DOV...AH...KIIN!" **_the Greybeards shout from the mountain causing a heavy earthquake and making us lose our balance.

"What the hell was that!?" Glacier shouted at me.

"Calm the fuck down! The Greybeards were just shouting for us!" I yelled. All she did was stare at me for a few seconds. "The Jarl will explain it to us when we return to DragonsReach." I said.

After receiving a nod from my twin cousin, we continued out advance to Whiterun and DragonsReach.

* * *

_**Yeah chapter 6 is finally complete!**_

_**Again I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I had too many things in school to deal with. Not to mention the Gateway.**_

_**Lucky for us it Spring Break and while that's happening, I might be able to make chapters 7 & 8 this week.**_

_**BTW, since I made this story last year I want to make into a 2013 version or something. That way my OCs will have like an upgrade or something and it would be more entertaining for you all.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and that I get a good review from y'all.**_

_**-PM619 out! Happy Spring Break!**_


	7. Live'en Whiterun, Joining the Companions

_**Hello, everyone!**_

_**I'm back with chapter 7 of DovahTwiins!**_

_**Thank You; datgirl1065, Darkest Cloud, and Guest for the reviews. And to jabbatheslutt5 and my followers for reading my chapter.**_

_**Note to all- y'all been asking me if it's possible to have twin cousins, but it can be possible. And it will be explained how it's possible in the story.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim**_

* * *

**Live'en Whiterun, Joining the Companions**

**Glacier's POV**

It took us a while to get back to DragonsReach, but we made it before sunset. Marine pushed the sizeable doorways open to allow entree inside. Once we were inside, we ran towards the Jarl to inform him about the occurrence at the watchtower. However the Jarl's steward, Proventus, stopped us before we reached the stairs to the Jarl Balgruuf's thrown.

"Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you two." He told us.

"Really?" I inquired, I had to be sure he was serious.

"Yes, come right this way." He demanded us as we walked up the stairs to the Jarl.

"You heard the summons. What could it mean?" The Jarl asked himself. "The Greybeards."

"The Greybeards?" I said silently. The Jarl probably heard me because he turned his attention to me and Marine.

"So girls, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" He asked us and I had to answer.

"Yes, the dragon was there; it annihilated the watchtower and killed some of your men. However, we were able to kill it." I explained to Balgruuf. He smiled at us.

"Haha, I knew Irileth could do it! And I have you twins to thank as well. But there must be more to it than that. Did something...strange...happen when the dragon died?" He asked us.

I looked over at Marine to reply, but she only smiled at me. I'm quite tense to tell the Jarl...or ask. It doesn't matter now, I have to tell him whether he believes it or not.

"Um...yes...something did happen. Uh...when the dragon died, its outer structure was burning up in front of us. And when it that happened, Marine and I...some how...absorbed some of its power. The guards at the scene told us that were something called...'Dragonborn'." I foretold him in details. He was very surprised of my explanation of the event.

"Wait, did you say...you and Marine...are Dragonborn?" I nodded my head as he sat there shocked out of his mind. "By the Gods...so it's true. The Greybeards were summoning you...both of you!" He spoke with amusement and shock, mostly shock.

"Jarl Balgruuf, who are the Greybeards?" I asked him, if I asked Marine now she would be fretful about me asking too many questions. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs and it turned out to be Marine's. Before I could call her out, she spoke out.

"I need to give Farengar something! You can explain without me!" She yells as she walks into Farengar's office. I turned my attention back to the Jarl.

"Again who are the Greybeards?" I asked him again.

"Masters of the 'Way of the Voice'. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World." Jarl Balgruuf stated.

'Way of the Voice, Throat of the World? What?' I pondered in frustration.

"What do they want from us?" I questioned.

"The Dragonborn is said to be gifted in the Voice- the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um or shout." I lifted an eyebrow at him. "If you and your cousin are really Dragonborn, they can teach you two how to use your gifts."

'Thu'um?' I am really confused right now.

"Did you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" The man on my right asked me.

"Well yes..." I answered.

"That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you and your twin to High Hrothgar!" The man informed.

'What the hell is High Hrothgar?' I pondered.

"This hasn't happened in...centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

'Tiber Septim? Talos of Atmora? Who are they?' Okay I know I'm suppose to be the smart-minded twin, but this is like too much to take in. I've been in Skyrim for only three days, come on now!

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this nonsense have to do with our friend here?" Proventus spoke out at Hrongar, I'm guessing he's the guy standing besides me. "Capable as the twins may be, I don't see any signs of them being this, what, "Dragonborn".

I looked over my shoulder to see Marine walking back to the platform, but she was on my left this time.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant-" I could listen anymore this is getting nowhere.

"Marine, what was it you had to show Farengar?" I questioned in a whisper, as she putted on her fake 'thinking visage'.

"Let's see I gave him; one dragon scale, one dragon bone, and showed him a snapshot of Mirmulnir's skeleton on my IPhone 5." My literally went wide like plates. How could she show a twenty-first century item to a character of a virtual world. "Don't worry I made him promise to not tell anyone about the IPhone only if I bring back more snapshots of dragons."

"It's just that...what do these Greybeards want with them?" The steward questioned.

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." Balgruuf answered. "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you girls, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you twins are Dragonborn, who are we to argue."

"So do we just like go now or can we decide when to go?"

"Whatever you two decide is up to yourselves. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor." He stated with pride.

"Don't worry we won't refuse them." Marine told him as I rolled my sky-blue eyes.

"I envy you girls, you know. To climb the 7,000 steps-" a record screeched in my head. Did he say 7,000...STEPS! Oh Lord Jesus, please tell me he's trippen. Okay, now I'm thinking like Marine...weird.

"Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." He demanded us. We were about to leave the Grand Hall, until the Jarl stopped us.

"Wait! Before you girls leave, I have reward for you two for doing a great service me and my city, Dragonborns." We stared at him waiting for what he has to say. "By my right as Jarl, I name you twins Thanes of Whiterun. It is the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon for my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you girls are part of the common rabble, now wouldn't we?"

"Haha, nope." We said in unison making Balgruuf laugh too.

"Hahaha, we are honored to have twins like yourselves as Thanes of our city." After another smirk at us, he turned his attention to his steward. "Back to business, Proventus, we still have a city to defend."

"Come on, Glaze!" I looked back to Marine, who was calling for me at the large staircase.

"Coming!" I replied.

I ran over to her side before heading down the stairs. As we proceed down the stairs, I spotted a woman in heavy armor standing by the doors. She had fair skin, dark brown hair, and was a bit taller than me and Marine. My guess, she must be Lydia, our Housecarl...right? When we off the stairs, Lydia started walking towards us.

"The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you...um?" I don't think she knows our names.

"Well it's an honor to have you as our housecarl. I'm Marine and this is..." Marine you have got to be kidding.

"I'm Glacier, Marine's twin cousin?" I filled in. Lydia rose an eyebrow at me and Marine.

"Twin cousin? What's that?" Lydia asked us.

"I don't think you want me to explain that? It's quite complicated to explain." I said.

"I have no problem with that. Please, my Thane?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah...while y'all are doing that, I'm gonna go get some books from Farengar." Marine informed us before going back up the stairs.

"When did you start reading spell books?" This is the first time I have heard Marine reading, willingly.

"Not for me, for you." My profoundness went away at that statement.

"Okay, where to start? You see, when identical twin sisters and brothers pair up in marriage and have children at the same time, the offspring are cousins, identical or fraternal." Lydia tilted her head a little. "Let me give you an example that refers to me and Marine; our mothers are identical twin sisters, but our fathers are not. They start doing the old romantic routine with the dating and all, then they decided to get married on the same day and time. Next, they had intercourse. Then later, our moms had a nine month pregnancy line. The last thing that happened, was when me and Marine were born at the same hospital, room, and day. And that's how me and Marine are twin cousins." I had to catch my breathe. "Do you understand?" Lydia just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Um...I believe so." She answered plainly. Moments later, my twin returned with three tomes in her hands. Two were green and the other was black.

"Here, put these in your bag." She handed the tomes to me and I placed them in my bag. "Don't ask, let's just go."

"Lydia, as a housecarl what do you do?" I inquired her.

"As my Thanes, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you and all that you own, with my life" Lydia answered.

"Yeah okay, Lydia, when we buy a house here just come over and rest. Okay let's go!" Marine literally pushed me out the door and it caused me to fall on my side. Once I got back up, I stomped behind Marine as she crossed the bridge.

"Marine, what the hell is with you? What's the rush?" I said with a pissed off visage. And you know what she did, she smiled. I am like 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

"Nothing, it's just I already like know what they're gonna say and such. That, and because I want to go join the Companions at Jorrvaskr." Marine explained. Marine, sometimes I don't understand you.

"Fine, let's go join the Companions." I said. However, we stopped dead in our tracks as a man in a leather hat came running at us.

"I've been looking for you, got something I'm suppose to deliver your hands only." the deliveryman was searching his pockets. "Let's see here. A letter, not sure who it's from just said he's a friend of yours. Looks like that's it, got to go." and with that he left.

Marine opened the letter and I looked over her shoulder, but on the letter wasn't much. The only words that were imprinted was; 'Look behind the Hall of the Dead, sincerely a Friend.' Who the hell is this 'Friend' and how the hell does he/she know about us. Not the problem right now, the problem is where is this 'Hall of the Dead'.

"Follow me, Glaze." I heard Marine call out to me from the bottom of the stairs to DragonsReach.

I ran down the stony stairs and followed behind her to the Cloud District...it that what it's called? I didn't want ask her, cause that will annoy her to death. After what seemed like thirty seconds, we made it to the Hall of the Dead which was burrowed under the surface. Marine motioned me to follow her behind the building, which I did. When we were behind, I was surprised of what was there. Behind the building was a large dark-gold chest. I was like 'What is going on?'

"Glacier, open the chest." Marine commanded me.

"Yes sir." I joked, which gave me a 'Bored' expression from my twin. I knelt to my knees, placed my hands on the iron lid and pulled it up. When proceeded, a bright light was flashing inside the chest, but once the lid was off...my mouth became ajar.

"Oh...my...GOD!" I nearly shouted, but I practically sure that most people heard me across Whiterun.

"Holy shit." I heard Marine say with wide eyes.

The chest was...full...of...GOLD COINS! Like millions of gold...septims. Yea, I got the name. When I first saw the gold in here I was like 'Thank you mysterious individual, who says is our friend. Even though we don't know you.' Hahaha, the money is getting to me and is making me crazy. For no reason, I have this urge to sing 'Money Machine' by 2 Chainz. But I decided against it, I'm not gonna sing.

"Hey, there's a note in here." Marine says as she picked up the small strip of paper. "The amount of septims in here is..." She froze in place before saying. "50,000 septims!"

And...I fainted.

**3 hours later; 9:30**

Uh...what happened? Did I get drunk or what? Man, I feel like I'm stoned or something. I rubbed my eye repeatedly before opening them. The first thing that caught my eye is the double doors and the table set on the left side.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I allowed my hand to grip the covers of the bed. Wait...bed! OMG...where am I?

I scanned my eyes around the room to look at its features. Okay there was another bed that looked similar to the one I'm on, a chest placed between the beds, a dresser, and two bedside tables. There were also some Indian artifacts placed on the walls, but that didn't seem important. Without another though I got out of the bed and made my way towards the door. But when I was like three feet away from the door, they were slammed opened by the person behind it.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed.

"Aaaahh, damn it Glacier what the hell are you screaming for." said the person, who turned out to be Marine covering her ears. "Dang girl, what's wrong with you."

"Sorry Marine, I didn't know that was you." I said.

"Well now you know." She says with a smirk.

"And knowing is the important part of battle." I joked.

"G.I. Joe!" We cheered in unison before busting out into laughter.

"So where are we?" I asked her. Marine walked around me into the room I was in.

"Breezehome, our new home." She answered.

"New home?" Is she serious?

"Yeah, when you passed out I went back to DragonsReach to get Lydia. I told her where you were, she got to you and carried you to Breezehome. Me? I was purchasing the house and the settings for it. When I arrived, Lydia placed you on your bed in our bedroom." I looked around the top floor as she continued to explain. "After I and Lydia made sure you were still breathing, I went to the market district and bought somethings."

"What did you buy?" I questioned my twin.

"Food, clothes, potions, and weapons with the money were had." Marine simplified. "Well let's get back to bed, we have a big day tomorrow and I need beauty sleep."

"You mean joining the Companions, accurate." I said.

"I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out! I wanna scream and shout, and let it out!" She was singing 'Scream and Shout' by Will. and Brittany Spears. I love that song.

I followed into our bedroom and when back to sleep.

**10 hours later; 8:15, Middas**

"Wake up!" shouted a loud voice that pierced my ear drums. My eyes snapped open to see the owner of the voice, and to my dismay...it's Marine.

"What is it?" I yawned while getting out of the bed.

"Come on, we have to get to Jorrvaskr and meet Kodlak White-Mane." I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out. "I already made breakfast downstairs, so eat and let's get going."

"Just let me get on my armor." I went into my bag on the floor to get my armor, but it wasn't there. "Marine, where is my armor."

"Right here." I looked over at my twin with my leather armor, but it was formed differently.

My armor was a pair of leather pants, leather gauntlets, and boots. The leather top looked the same, but it looks like a crop top with long sleeves with a metal plate on the left shoulder. What has she done to my armor. I was about to ask her a question, but it seems as thought she read my mind.

"I forgot to tell you, I asked Proventus' daughter to redesign our armor yesterday. With my help of course. Like it?" I had no words to say.

"I...do like it" I said making Marine smile.

"Good. Get dressed and eat something." I giggled a little at her little leader attitude.

**20 minutes later**

After we had breakfast and got into our new armor, we set out to the Companions organization. I had to admit I feel a lot more comfortable in these clothes than my regular clothes. Marine's fur armor was different as well. Her armor has changed into a pair of studded fur shorts, studded fur tank top, studded gauntlets, and fur shoes. The villages of Whiterun were sending us amused and odd stares, I guess it's because of our outfits.

"Marine, why are they staring at us?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Hmm...I'm guessing it's either our new armor. Or our hat." She guessed and I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Our hats?" I wasn't sure that was the problem.

"Yeah, I mean how many people do see wearing flat cap and a beaver hat? None. So, I'm gonna take our hats and put them in your bag." without a warning she swiped my favorite hat off my head along with hers and placed them in my bag.

"What are we to expect when we enter their fort." Marine let out a sigh before scratching her head.

"Well...Athis and Njada are gonna start a fight and everyone will watching them. So, our best choice of action is to go to the underground stairs, that's where Vilkas and Kodlak are." she informs. I nodded my head before we continued our way to Jorrvaskr.

As we enter through the doors of Jorrvaskr, a Dunmer and Nord woman were throwing punches at each other. I believe they're Athis and Njada. When that happened, the other members of the Companions made a semicircle around them. I'm not the kind of person to enjoy random fights, but I had this urge to this. However, Marine dragged me down the front steps to the staircase that leads to the basement.

'Why am I feeling so nervous about this right now?' I pondered to myself as we entered the basement and walked down the fine made red and yellow carpet. The exterior here was impressive and...simple to put that way.

We made it to the doors at the end of the hall and enter. Inside were two men sitting at a table on the right hand corner. The man on the left had dark hair, light skin, a bit of facial hair, dark war paint, and steel armor with dark increments. The other male looked old, but not too old. His hair was white as snow with two braids, he had a long white beard, some war paint on his right cheek, and he wore the same armor as the other male. Marine walked over to the converting men with me following behind her. The elder man turned away from his friend to look at Marine and myself.

"Young strangers have come to our hall." He foretells. I gulped back some saliva in my throat before saying.

"We would like to join the Companions." Marine and I said in unison. The elder man rose an eyebrow at us.

"Would you now?" we nodded to him. "Here, let me have a look at you two." His pale eyes stared at Marine for a minute before switching his eyes to me.

"Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit and courage. You girls will do just fine." He said with a proud smile. We smiled back at him.

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting them? This is not an orphanage, Kodlak, they're just...kids." The other man objected.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." Kodlak rejected to Vilkas.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of these outsiders." Vilkas said. Kodlak brushed his beard in thought.

"Tell me, what are you names?" Kodlak asked us.

"I'm Marine." Marine introduced herself.

"And I'm Glacier, sir." I introduced myself.

"Water-Ice?" Kodlak asked. We nodded our heads. "Aw...so you're the twins Aela was praising about?"

"Aela? She was talking about us?" I question him.

"Yes, she told me about the giant that attacked one of the farms was defeated by a set of young twins, who possessed a tremendous abilities of strength and speed." Kodlak told us. "Which gives me good detail that you two can handle yourselves. However, I want to see how well you girls can handle yourselves. Vilkas, take them out to the yard and see what they can do."

"Aye." Vilkas says before getting out of his chair and walking out the door. Marine, Kodlak, and I followed him out.

After a few seconds of running back to the mead hall and out the doors to the back, we were in the yard. The other members of the Companions were there too, as was Alea. Vilkas, Marine, and I walked down the platform to the area of the training dummies. Kodlak grabbed a seat at the dinning table and waited for one of us to start.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this. Which one of you want's to go first?" Vilkas asked.

"Glacier." Marine called out. I looked at her as if she lost her fucking mind. "Good luck." she says before running back to the others.

Oh...dang. I am so...nervous, no lie.

"Let do this...and don't hold back, I can take it." He said before pulling his sword and shield. I sheathed out my maces and got into my battle position, I can't hold back.

The battle begun and Vilkas was the first to charge at me. He swung his sword at me, but I countered it with my maces. We ended up in the deadlock, I broke it by uncrossing my maces. I ran at him with my weapons in the air and slammed right mace at him, but to my disarray, he dodged it making my maces slam hard to the stone ground. Vilkas was now on my opened left and was about to plug his sword into my left side, but lucky for me I countered it with my other mace. Pulling my right weapon out of the ground, I swung it clockwise to his opened right hip. He grunted in pain and a some of his blood spilled out onto my mace, but he was uninjured. But what was to come next was unexpected. He jumped away from me and bashed his iron shield at me, which connected to my back...hard. I fell onto my stomach and laid on the ground for three second before getting up. My legs wobbled like jelly for a while before getting straight again. Over at the sidelines; Athis, Njade, and the man in leather armor were laughing at me, which got me really mad. I growled at them and gripped my maces extra hard, harder than I ever had. In a blind rage, I charged at Vilkas again. He got ready for my attack by placing his shield in front of him, but little did he know I had a little trick up my sleeve. When I was about two feet away from him, he pushed out his shield towards me to daze me, but I did something a little different. I jumped onto the outer rim of his and did a flip over his head, till I landed softly behind him. Then I stretched out my left leg and swung it counterclockwise, sweeping his feet of the stones and fall to the ground. I lifted myself off the ground before walking over to the Nord. The crowd was silent for a moment, before a choir of applause erupted from the Companions. Vilkas lifted himself off the floor and dusted off the dirt before speaking to me.

"Haha, that wasn't bad at all. But next time you won't be that lucky. You might just make it, but you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So do what we tell you." Vilkas said with a little venom.

"Aye." I replied to him with cheerful smile. He then turned his eyes to Marine.

"You're up, Marine." Vilkas called. Marine jumped out of her seat and ran to where I'm standing.

"Good luck." I said to her before taking my leave. I sat on the stone platform crossed legged beside Kodlak.

I felt a pair of eyes looking down at me, which made me uneasy. I looked up to see if it was Kodlak, but it wasn't. Then I turned to Aela, but it was negative. I decide to ignore the unseen stare and focus on the match between Marine and Vilkas.

Marine and Vilkas positioned themselves to their battle poses and readied their weapons. Marine was the first charge at Vilkas with her duel swords. Vilkas readied himself for what was to come to him. My twin carelessly swung her swords at his shield, as if that was going to do any effort on him. Vilkas didn't seem that amused by her effortless attack. He bashed his shield at her swords to make her dazed, but instead she used the shield to do a back flip. Vilkas tilted his head some in confusion as Marine landed softly on her feet. She advanced on Vilkas again with her swords at her side. However, when Vilkas moved his sword to her left, she did a split to dodge his sword. Eventually, Vilkas bring his sword back to his side also allowing Marine to get back up.

"Okay, I'm getting sick and tired of that damn shield of yours, Vilkas." Marine said to Vilkas.

"Hmph, what are you going to do about it, whelp." Vilkas taunted. Marine gave him the 'Don't fuck with me' visage. The next thing she did was a surprise to the Companions.

She placed her swords away, walked over to Vilkas, and...

**Bang!**

She did a roundhouse kick to his shield, knocking it out of his grip and slam into the stone wall. Everyone's mouth nearly dropped at that display, even Vilkas. Marine did another roundhouse kick to the air, two windmills, and a front flip at Vilkas. The Nord warrior only stood there frozen like an ice sculpture for a moment before he started to move again.

"Is that enough to prove myself or should I do more?" Marine asked the shocked man.

"I...I think you have proven yourself. Both of you." Vilkas says to her. I got out of my position in favor of walking over to Marine, who gave me a thumbs up and Sonic like smile. "Kodlak, who do you presume of these whelps?" The elder Companion thought for a while before he spoke.

"I believe these girls have proven themselves to be part of the Companions, congratulations." Kodlak smiled at us as he got out of his seat to go back into Jorrvaskr. Some of the Companions followed suit, while others stayed outside.

"Here, take my sword to Eorlund to have it sharpen. And be careful, it's probably more worth than you are." He placed his valuable in Marine's hands before walking off.

"He forgot his shield." I told my twin.

"Eh...he'll get it later." My counterpart says before walking away from me.

I followed her up the stairs and up the stoney slope that lead to a blacksmith's forge. We walked across the platform towards a man at the workbench. He was tall, fair skinned, blond-white hair, and light armor. He must be Eorlund Gray-Mane. Eorlund turned away from the bench to us.

"What brings you two here?" He asked us in a deep tone.

"Vilkas sent us to give you his blade." I answered as my twin gave him the weapon.

"I'm guessing you're the newcomers." we gave him a quick nod.

"Does Vilkas always send newcomers on ergodic trips?" He blinked twice at me. "Meaning random errands."

"Oh, you two shouldn't worry too much about that. They were once whelps like you girls. They just might not want to talk about it. Just some advice, don't always do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions." Eorlund advises.

"Hear that Glaze, you should start using that method." Marine joked as I rolled my sky blue eyes.

"You are so ratchet!" I shouted at her, which caused her to laugh.

"Ratchet?" the Blacksmith inquires.

"Means bad." I clarified for him.

"Oh...well if you girls don't mind I have a favor to ask." He requested.

"Sure, what's up?" Marine asks him.

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me." I looked over at Marine and we nodded.

"We be more than happy to help." We agreed.

"Thank you both." He handed us the shield and left his forge to return to his wife. I pray that it's nothing to serious for them.

**3 minutes later**

As we entered the basement and walked down the long carpet, we made a left turn to a hall with two bedrooms on each side. There was a conversation on the left side of the hall. Marine opened the doors on the left and there were two people inside, Aela and another elder Companion.

"Ysgramor himself wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the rabble around here." Aela said to the man. Marine cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Ah, Marine and Glacier, the twins that have impressed me once again. What brings here?"

"We brought our asses here to give you your shield, Alea." Marine spoke as Alea ruffled her wavy hair like a father would do to his son. I gave Alea her shield, so she would stop messing with Marine's hair.

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for this. By the way, your performance was highly remarkable and those battle techniques...tremendous. You have to teach those moves sometime." That's really nice of her to say.

"Aela, are these the whelps you told you told me about? The ones' who defeated a giant." the man inquired Aela.

"Yes Skjor, I told you and Kodlak about them." Aela reminded him.

"She tells me that your skills are quite...unoriginal. And your performance is...nothing seen in Tamriel or Jorrvaskr." He states.

"You both gave Vilkas quite a thrashing." Aela says.

"Yeah..." Me and Marine were feeling flattered.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." Skjor warns her. "Do you girls believe you can take Vilkas in a real fight?"

"Of course they can. Did you not see them battle Vilkas moments ago, Skjor? With those combat moves of theirs' he doesn't stand a chance, no offense to Vilkas." She implies.

"Hey Alea, those 'combat moves' are basically fighting techniques that come from the art I call 'Karate'." Marine clarifies for her.

"Hmm...Karate? Can you teach some Karate?" She asks my twin.

"Hell yeah I can, I'm a black belt after all. Which is a high level class where we're from." Marine foretells.

"You mean Hammerfell." We stood silent for a moment to think of an answer.

"...yeah." I said with uneasiness.

"Well now that you two are part of the Companions now, let's have Farkas show you two where you'll be resting your head." Alea says.

"Farkas!" Skjor calls for this Farkas character. The sound of items shaking were heard coming behind us. A man with long dark hair and steel armor came to our view. He must be Farkas.

"Did you call me?" Farkas recalls.

"Of course we did, icebrain." Aela mocked. "Show these new bloods where-"

"Bitches n' Bottles! Bitches n' Bottles! Bitches n' Bottles! Let's on em Bitches n' Bottles! Bitches n' Bottles! Bitches n' Bottles! Bitches n' Bottles! Let's get it started!" Omg...Marine's IPhone like went off and started playing 'Bitches & Bottles(Let's get it started)' by DJ Khaled.

Marine's face was hilarious, her mouth was wide open and eye were wide. I was practically frozen in place. Everyone else was looking around the room to find the source of that music. Farkas was the mostly confused one here because he only stood in place, Aela was looking around the furniture in search for the sound, and Skjor was looking around at the ceiling in hopes of finding something.

"What was that...strange...sound?" Skjor said with unsureness in his tone.

"So, Aela what were you saying?" Marine spoke quickly.

"Um..++.Farkas, show them where...they will be resting their heads" Alea said, making sure that song didn't play again.

"Okay. Hi, I'm Farkas. Come follow me." Marine and I walked a fast pace behind Farkas, we were hoping to avoid suspicion from Aela and Skjor. "Nice to have new faces around here. It get's boring here sometimes."

"Hehehe...sure." I smiled in an awkward manor.

"I hope we keep y'all. This can be a rough life." Farkas tells. "The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. All right, so here y'all are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you girls."

"Arigoto, Farkas." We bowed and thanked him.

"Uh...are...e-" I had to clarify for him.

"It means thank you." I said.

"Oh. Well, good luck. Welcome to the Companions." He said before walking back upstairs to the Mead Hall.

* * *

_**Phew, chapter 7 took two days to do.**_

_**I hope you all liked it and that my 'Twin Cousin' explanation was clear. If not, just PLEASE go with the idea.**_

_**I'm taking a break tomorrow with this, but I'll get started with chapter 8 tomorrow night or Saturday.**_

_**I hoped y'all enjoyed the 'Bitches n' Bottles' song I placed in here! If you haven't heard the song, you should listen to it.**_

_**Please give more your reviews and follow ups!**_

_**Until the next chapter, I'm out.- PM619**_


	8. Call to Arms & Animal Extermination

_**And I'm back, PM619!**_

_**Welcome one and all to chapter 8 of DovahTwiins!**_

_**Thanks you to; Kali yugah, BurningMarshmellows, Doc the Medic, Salllzy and to all the others who have supported me and my story.**_

_**I really appreciate you guys for your reviews and all that, so thank you. :)**_

_**Anyway...let's get chapter 8 started! **_

_**Again I don't own Skyrim or the Elder Scroll saga!**_

* * *

**Call to Arms/ Animal Extermination**

**Marine's POV**

"Aww come on Glaze, it'll be fun!" I whined as I took a tankard full of water into my mouth.

"No! There is no way I'm going into this...Hall of the Dead. And what's so fun about it?" Glaze spoke back.

We were having an argument about going into the Hall of the Dead because it's going to be a simple side mission. But Glaze doesn't want because I told her there would be at least four walking skeletons in there. Plus, I always wanted to look inside a seminary like one of those horror movies or something.

"Cuz, we've countered with the dead back at Bleack Falls Barrow, what makes the Hall of the Dead so different from that?" I asked. Glacier took a bit out of her apple before getting up out of her seat from our picnic table.

"How am I suppose to know, I've never been there before!" She yelled.

"Exactly, that's why we should go!" I yelled back. "Lydia!"

She can running down the ladder as I called her name.

"Yes, my Thane?" She says.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go to the Hall of the Dead?" I asked her as she rose an eyebrow.

"Um...I'm not quite sure actually, sorry my Thane." Lydia said. "But, I did hear that the priest of Arkay is in need of help."

"With what?" Glacier asked with curiosity.

"I don't know much, but it's probably nothing you two can't handle." She says with a smile.

"Hmm..." Glacier hummed as I bit down on some bread. "Marine, we're going to the Hall of the Dead."

I slowly turned my head to her direction with my 'Really' face on.

"Oh now you agree with me!" She rolled her eyes as she was making her way to the door of our house. I followed after her. "Damn Glaze, you be trip'en like damn!"

"Marine, you have got to stop talking like you're in the hood." She said, walking up the dirt road to the market district.

"Whatever." I smiled behind her.

Glacier and I made it to the Home of the Dead within seconds. We walked down the stairs of the seminary and opened the doors to the inside. Once inside, we saw the priest walking around the main hall. We walked up to the old man and said 'hi'. He looked down at us with despair and sadness.

"Tell me, do you believe in the mighty Arkay, god of life and death?" He asked us. Glacier was the first to speak.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I...don't know who that is, but I do believe in Jesus."

"Who in the eight is Jesus?" Dammit Glacier, why did you say that. I had to say something or he'll become suspicious.

"No one she was just joking. We do believe in Arkay." I covered for us in hopes that he believed my little white lie.

"I'm glad to hear that because I need your help. You see, I've lost something precious." He said.

"What did you lose?" My twin asked the priest.

"My Amulet of Arkay. It's the source of my divine powers and also a sacred badge of office." He answered. "I misplaced it in the catacombs. I'd look for it myself, but I've been hearing noises down there. I fear the dead has become...restless. Without that amulet I am powerless against them. Would you girls mind searching for it?"

Of course we're not gonna mind, it's like so easy. Plus, I already know where he left it because I played this game.

"Sure we'll find it." We replied in unison. A small smile formed on his face.

"I'll just wait here and make sure nothing foul escapes the catacombs." We nodded before entering the door to the Whiterun catacombs.

When we were inside, we were greeted by the foul smell of decaying flesh and rotten wood coffins. I looked over at Glacier to see if she was fairing well and yeah she was fine. But, she was holding her stomach and covering her mouth as if she was about to blow chunks. I rolled my sapphire eyes at her unconformable display.

"Will you hold yourself together and help me get the amulet. The sooner we find the necklace the sooner we get out of here." I told her as she shook herself to relax.

Then a choir of creaking skeleton bones echoed through out the catacombs. I motioned for Glacier to stay where she was before walking toward the fire pit. As I was close to the pit, my right eye caught sight of a restless skeleton running to me with its ancient Nord sword in hand. Not only that, but I also caught another skeleton on my left coming at me with a sword and shield. They were getting closer and closer as I stood still like a statue, but little to there rotten minds I had something up my sleeves. I jumped into the air, crunched my legs up, and at the right timing I popped them apart at the skeletons. My feet collided with their skulls and knocked them off their bodies. The remains collapsed to the ground along with ancient weapons.

"Okay Glacier I finished two out of the three skeletons, lets get-" I was cut off by her.

"Watch out!" she warned me as she rushed in and punched the last skeleton at its side. It smashed into the fire pit and fell apart like a jigsaw puzzle. "You're welcome. Now, where is that amulet?"

"Down the stairs to the bottom door." I informed.

We ran down the staircase on the right and made our entree through the iron door. I spotted the Amulet of Arkay sitting on a nightstand. I picked it up and placed it in my side pocket.

"Got the amulet. Let's get outta here." She nodded to me before we made our way back to the main hall.

We exit the catacombs and looked around the hall for the priest. Glacier spotted him sitting on a bench eating a loaf of bread. He put away his food as he saw us coming his way.

"We found you amulet, sir." Glacier said to him, while I dug in my pocket and pulled out his amulet. Joy and bliss filled his ice cold eyes when I handed him his amulet.

"Oh, thank Arkay. Please, take this gold for your troubles!" He reached into his coin pocket and handed each of us eight gold.

"Arigato!" We said and bowed to him before we left the Hall.

As we left the building, I ran up the stairs and started acting retarded.

"Sunlight!" I cried as I fell to my knees and expanded my hands to the sun. Then I burst out laughing on the ground, while Glaze stared down at me, her visage looked frustrated.

"Did you lose your mind in the catacombs?" She asked me. I shot her my trademark smile and nodded my head 'no'.

"Nope." I said while getting to my feet and stretching my upper body. "Hey Glaze, I'm going to Jorrvaskr to ask if there are any jobs available."

"Fine. Tell me the mission when you come back to the house." My twin demanded.

"I love candy!" I said as I skipped my way to the Companions.

I made my way up the stairs and went behind the building to the training grounds. As I was getting to the backyard, Vilkas and Farkas were having a little discussion over something that I don't care to know. But, I did want to ask Farkas if he has a mission for me to accomplish today. So there's only one thing to do...spectacular entree.

I started of by running toward the twins at regular speed; then I did a quick round off, followed by a backflip, then last an aerial cartwheel over the grown men before landing softly on my feet. Vilkas and Farkas gave me a flabbergasted look at my random entree; well...more like Farkas gave me the flabbergasted look, Vilkas shot me the mad face.

"Was that necessary, whelp?" Vilkas asked me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're y'all still talking?" I shot back.

"Yes."

"Then it was necessary." His eyes narrowed at my response.

"...Don't do that again."

"I will make no promises." Vilkas rolled his eyes at me before speaking again.

"What do you want, Marine?"

"I came here to ask Farkas for a job." I turned to the older twin, who was now out of his surprised state. "Do you have something I can do?"

"Um...yeah I do." Farkas answered me. "I've received word that there was some trouble in Riverwood. I don't know what it is, but I want you to take care of it."

"Did they tell you who's causing the mess?" I asked him.

"It's this guy named Sven. He works at the Sleeping Giant Inn. Deal with him, but I don't want to hear that you killed him, got it?"

"Tengo esto!" I shouted with pride. Farkas and Vilkas turned to each other then back to me. "That's Spanish for 'I got this!'"

"What's Spanish?" Farkas asked.

"See y'all later!" I dashed off leaving the confused twin behind.

I made my way back to Breezehome and unlocked the door to the inside. As I came in, Glacier was at the cooking pot making something good, as for Lydia, she was chopping up some carrot and garlic. The aroma coming from the pot smelt so delicious that my mouth was drooling.

"Hey Glaze, whatcha cooking?" I asked her as she looked up at me from the pot.

"Beef stew." she answered before looking back at the pot. "Lydia, could you please add the garlic and carrots into the pot please."

"Yes, my Thane." Lydia walked over to the pot and dropped the ingredients into the burning pot. "My Thane, did the Companions give you a job?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can tell us about it at the table. The stew is almost done."

"Starships were meant to flyyyyy. Hands up and touch the skyyyyy! Can't stop cause we're so highhhh! Let's do this one more time!" I sang while walking over to the picnic table.

When my twin was done serving us our supper, I explained to them about Farkas sending me to Riverwood to clear out some trouble. I also told them that I wanted to got solo for today, they didn't complain because they know I can handle myself like a Nord...actually Redguard would be a better word for me. After we ate, I got my supplies ready along with my weapons and went for the door.

"I'll you later. Lydia protect Glacier, Glacier buy me a sweetroll!" I joked. She gave me a look that's saying 'get the fuck out!', which I did.

As I was walking to the Whiterun gates, two Redguards in Siberian clothing**(which I forgot what they're called) **prevented me from leaving. I was like 'I don't have time for your shit!'.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind we're looking for someone. A Redguard woman. We figured she might be here in Whiterun somewhere. However the guards-" I cut him off.

"Get to the point." I told him, as he crossed his arms.

"If you find this woman, we'll give you a reward. We'll be at Rorikstead if you have any information." The Redguard said before leaving with his partner. I followed after them.

Once outside the gates, I got into a running stance and then...

**Wooosh...Ninja Speed!**

I ninja speed my way to Riverwood. All the guards were like confused because the wind was blowing them off balance and shit. As I arrived at Riverwood, I was greeted by Frodnar and Dorthe who were playing tag.

"Hi Marine, welcome back!" Dorthe greeted.

"Thanks guys, but I won't be here for long." I said softly.

"Aww, what are here for then? Are you on a job?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, is Sven in the inn right now?" They nodded their heads. "Well, I have to put a little sense into the man. You kids are welcome to watch, if you like."

They followed behind me as I was walking into the inn, practically wanting to see what I'm talking about. Once inside, I scanned around the for the bastard till I sought him out. He standing by a wooden chair playing his flute like a pro. As he continued to play his instrument of music, I made my way over him with the kids behind me. Sven stopped playing his music in order to look over at me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Sven questioned me.

"I've heard from Whiterun that you've been causing so trouble...am I right?" I inquired him with my mischievous grin.

Sven was in a mix of emotions of shocked and pissed off, but he tried to cover it by giving me a straight look and crossing his arms.

"So what? I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me, little girl." He teased with his stupid smile.

Frodnar and Dorthe looked at each other before turning back to me and Sven. I still had my smile on my face just to keep myself from jumping at him and chocking the life out of him. Then that bastard had the nerve to laugh at me...**AT ME**!

"Tell you what, I will give you 100 septims if you beat me in a fight. I win you give me money, you win I'll stop troubling Riverwood."

"Done."

"Okay, rules-"

"No tricks, weapons, and magic! I know, dude!"

"Hmph, you're not any fun. Alright let's fight!"

Sven ran at me a minim speed with his right fist in the air ready to hit me. But, he failed...why? Because I caught his fist before balling my right hand and uppercut his chin! Then I punched his left side then his right before hitting his thorax. He coughed a little bit of blood, yet I ran at him and put him arm lock. The two kids were cheering me on as Delphine watched on with a kin eye. Sven tried to get out of my grip but he was in a tight grip to escape me.

"Tap out and you lose!" I told him, but continued to squirm like a weak worm.

"Never, you aaahhhh!" I twisted his wrist hard popping a bone.

Eventually, he gave in and tapped the wood floor hard with his other hand in submission. I let go of his arm and waited for him to get up, which took him a minute to do. Frodnar and Dorthe ran to me to congratulate me while also asking me if I could teach them how to do submission moves.

"I think you owe me 100 septims with a side of...not causing chaos in Riverwood ever again!" He growled at me before digging in his purse for 100 septims.

"Here, damn bitch!" He called me.

"I know you are." I shot back before leaving the inn with the laughing kids behind me.

As we exit the inn, Frodnar and Dorthe pulled me by the arm in order to get me to turn and look at them. I raised an eyebrow in question at them as Dorthe popped a question.

"Marine, can you teach how did that. That awesome move you did to Sven!" She asked me.

"I don't know, I'm suppose to be back at Whiterun to report in my mission."

"Please!" They begged me.

'Hmm, it's only three in the afternoon and I am expected to be back by seven. Eh, I see no harm in teaching little kids some new tricks.' I pondered.

"Fine, I'll teach yeah, but only for self-defense!" They cheered as I lead them out of the Riverwood gates to start training.

**Glacier's POV**

I was making my way over to Jorrvaskr to ask if there is a job I can do. I brought Lydia along just in case I had to travel, which was acquit because I rarely know my way around here. As I made my way to the dead tree, I couldn't help but notice a little girl in a green dress sitting alone on a bench. She a tan skin, soft brown eyes, and short brown hair. I went over to the girl to see how she was doing. As I did, she looked towards me with a pleading visage.

"Lady, could you spear a coin?" She begged me.

"Yes, of course." I reaching into my pocket to pull out 10 septims. I gave it to the girl and she smiled brightly at me.

"Oh thank you, divines bless your kind heart!"

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, why are you begging?"

The little girl frowned at my questioning. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her such a thing.

"Brenuin told me to said it's the only thing I can do. He's only person who's been nice to me since...since mama. Since mama died. We lived on farm outside of Whiterun, but then she caught a sickness and she didn't get better. My aunt and uncle ran the farm and they threw me out, said that I wasn't good for anything. Then I wounded up here, but...I don't know what to do. I miss her so much." She explained her sad past.

When I was listening to what happened to her I felt a mixture of anger and depression welt up inside me. Anger because of her relatives has kicked this poor girl out thinking that she was worthless, that's just completely unforgivable and selfish! And sadness because her mother has passed away and leaving her only child too soon. I knelt down to girl and placed my hands onto hers.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Lucia, I'm Lucia." she answered.

"My name is Glacier." I introduced myself. "I was nice to meet you Lucia!"

"Can you meet me here again!"

"Yes, I'll meet you here after I finish with something, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that I walked up the stairs with Lydia and allowed the tears to flow down my face. Lydia probably noticed cause she saw salt water run down my face.

"Are you alright, my Thane?"

"Yes Lydia, I am." I wiped the tears away before entering the doors.

Once inside I looked around to look for the 'Members of the Circle' as Marine foretold me. I spotted Aela sitting at the buffet table drinking a mug of mead with another companion beside her. Walking my over to the 'huntress', she looked over to me as I came to her.

"Whelp, nice to see you here! What do you need?" Alea inquired me.

"Do you have a job for me to accomplish, ?"

"Now that you mentioned I do have a job for you. We have received word that predator has invaded a household in Ysolda's home. I want you to go there and clear the beast out!"

"Animal extermination, that seems easy enough."

"Don't be too sure animals here are predictable and dangerous, so give the thing a quick death."

"Affirmative."

With that I left Jorrvaskr and to this Ysolda's house. I had to ask Lydia directions to where it was, but she told me the woman will be standing outside her house. And she was right, Ysolda was outside her house waiting for the creature to get out. Lydia and I approached the scared woman to tell her we'll take care of the situation.

"Please be careful that 'thing' is very deadly and will destroy you." She warned, I nodded before entering the house with Lydia behind me.

And what I saw inside...was unbelievable. Inside was this-this...bird lady! She had feathers on her chest, arms, legs, and shoulders. Her face was 200% ugly, you would so not believe. Wrinkled face, pointy witch nose, swampy gray hair, and rotten teeth. But the worst part of them all was...her hand...and-and feet! The hands-no her **NAILS** were very long and untrimmed, as for her feet...I think I got bail in my throat. The feet was like **CROWS FEET LITTERALLY**, three crow toes and a fore toe with shape claws. It was like the Wicked Witch on crystal meth, my god! I then realized that my mouth was agape for so long I did not close it.

"L-Lydia?" She looked at me as I pointed my shaken finger at the repulsive creature. "What...the fuck...is th-that!"

"That's a Hagraven."

"...a what?!"

"A Hagraven. They are seen across Tamriel and other places. They use animal and human organs for their...experiments."

"Lydia, if that thing touches me-"

**BOOM!**

I cut off as the Hagraven shot a fireball at us. We were sent back a few feet to the door, luckily we weren't seriously injured.

"Fuck! Big bird a fuckin fire bender!" the witch screeched at me as I referred it as 'Big Bird'.

"Lydia, use your shield and cover me! I'll shoot from behind you!"

"Yes, my Thane!"

Lydia ran in front of me and placed here shield in front of us as I got my bow and arrows ready. The bird woman shot another round of firebolts at us, but Lydia's shield was strong to block it. I fired three arrows at the walking raven, one arrow missed but the others hit her at the leg and midsection. Another arrow hit her arm, which made her screech in pain. Then Lydia charged at the thing and slashed at her head with her sword as I shot more arrows at her. Venally, the Hagraven fell to the ground motionless and coded in its own blood.

"Is it dead?" Lydia poked her sword at the thing, but it didn't react to the touch.

"Yes, my Thane."

"Thank God! Let's report back to the Companions and head home."

We left the house and told Ysolda the Hagraven is dead and that she should call the guards to get the body out of the house, cause there is noway in hell I'm touching that psycho bird's dead corpse.

**8:05 pm-Breezenhome**

The front door came ajar and allowed my twin, Marine to enter. She wobbled over to the picnic table passing me and Lucia, we were sitting on the floor and I was teaching her how to do math with charcoal as a writing utensil. Marine sat down and ate what looks like a pound cake, then she hiccuped. Only one thing can to me and I was hoping that wouldn't have to ask.

"Marine, have you been...drinking?"

"Only a l-little." She hiccuped again proving her statement.

"Is she your sister?" Lucia asked me.

"More like cousin sort to speak."

"Who-hey Lu-Lucia!"

"Hi..." she looked at me. "how does she know my name?"

"Lucky guess I believe. Now solve this last question and head to bed okay"

"Yes Glacier. Hmm, 4 plus 9 sequels...13 right?"

"Excellent job!" I hugged her as she hugged back. "Go get your snack and head to bed for your hard work!"

"Thanks, Glacier!"

I watched as she got up and ran to the table to get a crème treat before heading to her room. Yeah, her room.

"Marine, I hopes it's not a problem that I allow Lucia to stay with us and turn the alchemy room to a kids room, right?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem with that. She needs a home anyway." Marine smiled. "But, we're gonna have to hire a sitter though."

"Why?"

"Cause tomorrow we'll be leaving to High Hrothgar to meet the Greybeards. And we're bringing Lydia along, so we need a sitter."

"I could hire Ysolda to watch her from until we get back. She does own me for getting that thing out of her house."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Marine shrugged her shoulders before heading to our room to rest, I followed suit to my bed for a peaceful rest.

Tomorrow's will be a long journey for us.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 8, I know it may not be great but I assure you chapter 9 will be more adventurous!**

**Announcement- I wanted to let you all know that my new follower Salllzy has made a new story for a Harry PotterXDynasty Warriors crossover. He has my permission to use my Ocs for his piece, which is amazing! I recommend that y'all read it and give him your feedback, it's call 'Let take a Trip' letting you know! Really appreciate it and sorry for the writer's block.**

**-PM619 deuces!**


End file.
